Resolved Decisions
by Janis B
Summary: Lives change when an attack is launched against Sydney FINAL CHAPTER
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

Rated: R 

_"**Resolved Decisions"**_

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_**~ Chapter One ~** _

Readjusting the rear view mirror so she could see her face Sydney checked her make-up. She smiled nervously at her reflection before opening the door and a lighting to walk the short distance to the townhouse door. Reaching back into the car she grabbed the neck of the wine bottle, which was decorated with shiny, curly ribbons she had brought as a house-warming gift. 

The night had turned hot and humid with hardly a stir of breeze moving the stagnant air. Locking her car door she turned to head up the walk anxious to see her partner's new residence now that he was all moved in. She had been in Austin all week testifying on a big case with Alex and Walker missing all the fun of Gage taking possession of his new home and moving in. 

Stopping at the front door she stood there for a moment unmoving taking a deep breath wondering why she was so jittery after all this was Gage. A smile crossed her face knowing it was the anticipation of the evening ahead of them. 

She let her mind wonder back over the last few months how things had changed between the two of them her smile widening. She lifted her hand to knock on the door only to stop looking down at the red halter dress she wore frowning slightly. She didn't want Gage to think that she had only come here with one thing in mind… even if that was on her mind. With out another thought she rapped on the door. 

"Coming Syd," she could hear him call out to her a moment before the door opened and Gage stood there mouth open. "Wow Syd I've missed you," he finally got out his eyes not leaving her. 

"Are you going to show me around?" she asked her eyes trained on him. 

"Yes come in. Sorry Syd," he was apologizing all ready as he moved to let her get in the door way wondering why she always made him so nervous. He decided it was probably the fact that he didn't want to do anything to put their new found relationship in jeopardy. Yet as the door closed he was unable to keep his arms from winding around her pinning her to the wall. He was unable to keep his lips from searching out hers and fiercely kissing her. 

Her arms naturally went around his neck even as one hand clasped tightly to the bottle of wine to return the kiss. Pulling back slightly she looked up in his face to whisper, "I missed you too." 

Suddenly she felt her hand grasping the bottle bringing it between them she smiled, "House warming gift." 

"Thanks but you really didn't have to do that," he replied letting go of her taking the bottle from her to look at the label with feint interest. 

"I know I wanted to," she answered his arm going round her as he lead her towards the kitchen to open the bottle. 

Setting the bottle on the counter he took her in his arms again his hands rubbing up her back pulling her to his hard body. Her eyes focused on his face, her dark eyes captivating his blue ones as her arms went around his waist. 

He leaned forward to let his lips caress her temple her eyes closing her all ready heightened senses drinking in the heady scent of soap and cologne that was Gage. Summoning all the willpower Syd could she softly whispered, "I thought you were going to pour the wine." 

"Oh yeah the wine," he murmured back only to be interrupted by the stove's timer going off to say dinner was ready. 

Breaking away from him Syd reached for the corkscrew to open the wine while Gage tended to the stove and dinner. 

"Smells good Gage," Syd smiled popping the cork from the wine bottle as he carried the casserole into the dining room where he all ready had the table set the candles lit and the lights dimmed. "What is it?" 

"Chicken recipe I found in a book something called King Ranch. Hope it's good," he answered turning to take the glass of wine she offered him. 

"It smells wonderful," Syd smiled raising the glass of wine to her lips. 

Pulling her chair out for her Syd slid into the seat watching her partner set his glass of wine down and disappear back into the kitchen to return with a basket of fresh bread. 

"Sit Gage everything looks perfect," Syd coaxed reaching for his hand as he did so the electricity sparking between them. 

Drawing his hand reluctantly from hers Gage brushed his fingers over her cheek before they started to eat. 

They chatted quietly over what proved to be a very good dinner catching up on every detail of each other's week that they had missed being apart. "Then Trivette in Trivette fashion went right in the stream after him not knowing that there was a big hole. Man Syd when he disappeared up to his waist in that muddy water…" Sydney was all ready giggling the sight being conjured up in her mind. 

"There was a bridge not ten feet away," he continued with the story both laughing now as Gage explained how he had hauled the perp out of the water on the other side and put the cuffs on him. 

Gage had reached out again taking hold of her hand bringing her fingers to his lips. "You go make yourself comfortable in the living room while I clean this up," he murmured his eyes once again catching hers. 

"I can help you and it will be quicker," she answered again bringing the wine to her lips beginning to feel the effects of it. 

"You just help yourself to the couch," Gage told her coming behind her to help her up unable to resist tracing her neck with kisses. 

"Umm," Syd moaned softly feeling light headed the wine and Gage's intoxicating touch sending the room spinning. 

Feeling her swoon back against him Gage gently steadied her into the living room and sat her down. "I'll be right back," he whispered not daring to kiss her yet. 

"If you're sure I can't help…" 

"I'm the one who invited you put your feet up Honey," he told her going back to put the food in the fridge and the dishes in the sink. 

As soon as her partner had disappeared to the kitchen Sydney stood up steadying herself for a moment before moving towards the window to look at the view of the river. The clouds had partially hidden the moon causing it to cast shadows across the lawn. She stood there for quite a few minutes watching the boats slowly, silently meander up and down the waterway becoming lost in her own thoughts until her host took his place behind her. 

"This is a great view Gage you were lucky to get the deal you got on this place," she stated once again falling against him in the embrace of his arms. 

"It's even nicer from upstairs," he whispered his warm breath sending gooseflesh down her neck, her nipples coming immediately to attention. 

Turning to face him her hands went to his chest allowing her fingers to stroke his chest through the taunt t-shirt he wore over his hard frame. He drew her closer swaying slightly his own equilibrium failing him in lieu of her closeness and touch. 

"Show me," she smiled her head bending back beckoning a kiss from him. 

Catching either side of her face with his hands his lips searched out hers delving into a deep satisfying kiss. Her eyes had closed and her heart had begun pounding hard against her chest. She could feel Gage's hands move to the bare skin of her back as he broke the kiss his lips going to her temples saying softly to her, "Then come with me." 

With his arm securely around her he lead the way up the darkened staircase to the second floor where there were two bedrooms and a bath but other then that the floor was virtually empty. "Coming from a one bedroom apartment I really don't have too much to put on this floor," he explained leading her up more stairs. 

"Where are you taking me the roof?" she asked as they climbed to the third floor. 

"Why you getting tired?" he answered with a question lifting her up to toss over his shoulder and continue upwards. 

"Gage put me down," she squealed out feeling his hand slap her backside then rub over it. A moment later he was setting her down they were on the third floor that housed the large master bedroom and bath. Gage had actually described the bedroom to her but he hadn't done it justice. It had an A frame ceiling the wall at the far end a bank of windows floor to ceiling with a view of the river below. 

Syd was drawn to the windows to stand and take in the view. Gage once more came up behind her letting her eyes take in the scene as he bent his head to kiss her shoulders. 

"Oh Gage it's wonderful," she sighed his touch sending her heart racing again. 

"I think I need a little new furniture and a few odds and ends you know to really make it a home but I was kind of hoping that you would help me with that," he told her turning her to face him. 

"Of course I will," she softly answered feeling his hand fiddling with the ties that held her top in place, the material being sent slowly sliding down over the hard nubs of her breasts. 

"You're so beautiful Syd," he told her his arms pulling her to him his lips crushing hers hard in a kiss. Lifting her once again he walked with her to his bed laying her there he positioned himself beside her his hand caressing her leg moving beneath her skirt to softly stroke her thigh. 

"Gage I've wanted to be with you like this all week," she softly cried out her arms reaching to circle his neck and pull him close. "I'd see Walker and Alex sharing moments and I just felt like a third wheel. I missed sharing those looks and smiles, having you tease me, just being with you being able to touch you when I want…" her voice faded as he caressed her breast. 

"Syd it was a very long week even with all the moving and putting away it was still… I just wanted that phone to ring and you to say you were on your way over…" his voice fell off too. 

"Gage please love me, just please love me," Syd softly cooed to him. 

"That's all I want to do Honey," Gage answered feeling her hands go beneath his shirt to pull it over his head. Grasping the bottom of it he rose above her helping to pull it off. With his eyes on her he let it drop to the floor beside the bed moving to release the second tie that held Syd's dress in place. 

Her hands were trembling as she reached out for him letting her fingers intertwine with his letting him push her hands to the bed holding them as his leg swung over her. Leaning forward his lips went to her neck gently kissing and nipping her making their way to her shoulder and then her breast to suckle on the nipple, the underlying current of want surfacing in both. 

With her back arching for more Syd could feel her body tingling, her desires heating for what she had come to realize only her partner could satisfy with in her. 

"Gage," she moaned his eyes going to her face all the while continuing his assault on her, his own needs building to undefined proportions. 

Suddenly he let go standing to unbuckle his belt, undoing his pants to drop them to the floor. Stepping out of them he knelt with one knee on the bed towering over Syd his hands going to her waist wandering down her hips to hook his fingers in her panties and pull them slowly down her shapely legs. 

She felt her legs grind together just before Gage's hand pushed between them his fingers entering her soft folds. She cried out the sound almost like that of a wild creature being trapped and held captive. His lips covered hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth the same moment his fingers thrust into her releasing the hot wild sensations that were buried deep in her being for him. Wildly she moved against him her nails raking his back his own body aching to feel her tightly around him. 

"Please Gage…" her words sounded in his ears 

"I need you too," he cried his hands grabbing her wrists pinning her to the bed his swollen member pushing deep and hard into her. In a frenzied wave of emotion they moved against each other the innate passion, need and want of their coupling more then either could comprehend. Syd tightened around him her body lifting as she arched towards him, her cries of pleasure filling the room just seconds before Gage's cries of satisfaction and release filled her. 

"I love you," he softly murmured falling to her. 

"Gage do you mean that?" Syd questioned lying perfectly still beneath him. 

"Hmm," Gage replied still trying to recover from what had just happened between them. 

"Gage that's the first time you have ever said that to me did you mean it or is it just something that you said in the heat of the moment?" she demanded. 

Rising up on his elbow Gage kissed her cheek. "I meant it do you have a problem with that Cooke?" 

"Only that I let you say it first," she confessed. 

"I'll take it back if you really want to say it first," Gage teased. 

"Don't you dare Francis Gage I want to remember exactly how and where is was the first time you told me you loved me," she proclaimed her arms going around his neck pulling him down on top of her to add "I'm glad you're in love with me because I'm in love with you too." 

Rolling to his back he cradled Syd on top of him both of them falling onto a deep slumber.

TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

_**~ Chapter Two ~**_

The shrill ring of the phone instantly woke Gage who reached out to grab it in hopes of not waking his partner who was still curled up snugly beside him. 

"Umm yeah Gage," he mumbled into the phone. 

"Gage it's Walker…" there was a short pause before he continued, "It's about your partner…" 

"What is it Walker?" Gage asked guiltily looking down at his partner who was snuggling closer to him her arm going round him. 

"Gage there was an explosion in her apartment…" again another pause. "There was a body found we haven't been able to identify it yet but it's the same size as Sydney…" 

"Walker it's not Syd. I know it's not Syd…" 

"Gage I know that you two are close…" 

"Walker I'm telling you it's not Syd. I know where she is we'll be there in about twenty minutes…" 

"Gage maybe Trivette or I should pick you up," Walker was cutting in worried about him. 

"I'm fine I can get us there in one piece… We'll see you in twenty minutes." 

Setting the phone down Gage gripped Syd tighter. "Honey…" he whispered kissing her forehead. 

"Gage," she murmured her hand smoothing over his chest circling her finger round his nipple. 

Taking hold of her hand he stopped her saying, "There isn't anything I'd like more but I told Walker we would be there in twenty minutes." 

"Umm," Syd groaned asking, "Where?" in the same breath. 

"Your place," he replied. 

"My place?" Syd questioned pulling herself up to look at Gage. "Why? What's going on? How did they find out?" 

"They don't know but we're going to have to tell them," Gage began to explain ending with, "they think you're dead and I'm not able to handle it." 

_**Meanwhile Amid the Fire Engines and Destruction…**_

"How'd he take it?" Trivette asked Walker as he hung up the phone. 

"Denies it, it swears up and down that it's not her and they will both be here in twenty minutes," Walker answered. 

"Think he's right?" Trivette asked. 

"I don't know but if he's not here in twenty minutes I want him found…" Walker answered letting his voice drop off. 

"Walker," the fire chief was calling him, "No doubt about it, it was a fire bomb that makes this murder." 

"Thanks Parkins," Walker acknowledged. 

The chief nodded his head and went back to the task before him. 

"Any idea if Syd was working on something particular?" Walker asked his partner. 

"Her calendar was cleared before she went to Austin with you and Alex. Gage and I worked pretty much together nothing special he was doing either," Trivette told him. 

"I guess that means we start delving into old files," Walker said thinking aloud as they stood watching the smoking embers of what was left of Ranger Cooke's apartment. 

"Hey Walker where's her car?" Trivette suddenly asked. 

Walker shrugged his shoulders catching sight of Gage's car pulling to a stop. A moment later he and his partner jumped out Syd waited a moment for Gage to come to her side of the car and walk with her to where the senior rangers stood. 

"Well I'll be," Trivette commented both rangers staring at Syd's attire. She had slipped her red dress and high heels back on being the only clothes she had with her then borrowing a sweat shirt of Gage's that was too big had slipped it on over top. 

"Nice to see you alive Ranger," Walker greeted Syd asking at the same time, "Any ideas on this?" 

"None everything was fine when I left," Syd absently answered staring at what was left of her apartment. 

"Just where was it you were tonight?" Walker asked. 

"A dinner date." 

"And your date can verify that if need be?" Trivette questioned. 

"Am I under suspicion for something?" Syd demanded turning to face her bosses. 

"No but someone was found dead in your apartment and it has been confirmed that it was a fire bomb that sent the place up in flames. I just want to make sure there are no loose ends any where," Walker responded. 

"Her date is reliable if you still trust me?" Gage spoke up. "Syd was with me for dinner and with me when you called." 

Syd's eyes shot to Gage's face as he spoke up on her behalf then back to Walker and Trivette. Moving over to his partner Gage stood beside her fighting every impulse in his body to keep from drawing her into his arms. 

"Something going on we should know about?" Walker asked looking at the pair of them. 

Turning Syd stared at the burnt out apartment again silently listening to Gage explain their relationship to their bosses. "Syd and I have become a little more then just partners and we have kept it quiet to prevent the scrutiny that we are coming under right now." 

Walker nodded his head taking the explanation at face value deciding once this was cleared up there would be lots of time to appraise the situation. 

"Any idea who was in your apartment Sydney?" Trivette asked. 

She shook her head no turning once more to face the others. "No one was there when I left around six forty-five. I locked the door and went right to Gage's and I've been with him ever since. We didn't talk to anyone until you called." 

Walker stood thoughtfully taking in what little information that they had about the case finally saying, "There is a good possibility who ever blew up your apartment may have thought they were blowing you up Syd." 

"We still don't know who died here?" Syd stated. 

"That's true, but I think the odds are better that they thought they were getting you then some stranger," Gage retorted. Turning to Gage Walker continued, "Since you and your partner are getting along so well take her home with you and protect her. I'll expect you both at the office as soon as you take Syd shopping for some more suitable clothes." 

"Walker I don't need protecting," Syd began to protest. 

"I beg to differ with you," he cut her off. "Besides unless you would rather come to the ranch with me where else are you going to go?" 

"All right," Syd reluctantly agreed not that she didn't want to be with Gage it was just she didn't like the circumstances or Walker ordering it. 

"Ready Syd?" Gage asked unable to read her mood, unable to tell how mad she was at him for telling all. 

She nodded her head yes turning back towards Gage's car he following close behind. 

"What do you make of that Walker?" Trivette asked watching the two of them walk away. 

"That it was only a matter of time before this happened," Walker answered not indicating any sort of opinion on the situation. 

_**Back At Gage's**_

Syd had been silent on the trip back to Gage's he ached desperately for her to say anything even if it was just to yell at him. Pulling into his drive he put the car in park and turned it off. Syd immediately jumped out coming around to his side of the car standing to wait for him. 

It was getting lighter the night was slowly turning into dawn. Gage slung his arm over her shoulder drawing her close as they walked towards the door. Once inside with the door closed and the outside unable to intrude Syd broke down in tears. 

"Everything I owned is gone," she cried against him letting him hold tight to her. "I don't even have my gun or my badge." 

"I'm really sorry Honey," Gage tried to sooth. "Let's go upstairs and lay down for a bit until it's time to get up. Then we can nail who ever did this and I can know you're safe. Syd I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that you were here with me tonight…" 

"Gage," he had begun to ramble and she cut him off quick. "I can take care of myself." 

"I know you can Syd but none of us are infallible. We don't know what happened it was the middle of the night you would have been sleeping…" Gage argued his case. 

Syd stood leaning against him feeling his protective arms around her holding her. "I'm sorry Gage I don't mean to take this out on you." 

"I know you don't," he murmured holding his lips on the top of her head. "Let's say we go upstairs for a bit until we have to get up." 

"Are you trying to get me back in bed Ranger Gage?" Syd teased trying to be upbeat, trying to get things back to where they were before this nightmare started. 

"That was the general idea," Gage smiled looking into her face as he held her against him. "I do have a one track mind you know." 

"I thought that was food," Syd teased more. 

"Not since you came intimately into my life," he smiled leaning forward to kiss her. 

"So you're saying I was just ho-hum Syd until I put out," she questioned dodging his kiss. 

"Cooke there is nothing ho-hum about you," he retorted holding her tight his hand running up her back catching the back of her neck to steal the kiss he had been looking for. 

"Umm," a small moan escaped her as Gage's lips caught hers, first gently teasing moving to hot and seductive as his tongue explored her mouth. Her arms had wound firmly around his neck and he had lifted her from the floor to his eye level allowing her legs to wrap around his body. 

Breaking the kiss his lips went to her ear giving way to a few small whispers of what he had in mind to do to her. 

"Gage," she squawked her face becoming as red as her dress before she answered with, "What are we waiting for?" 

_**Ranger Headquarters**_

It was shortly after ten when partners arrived at headquarters. "Any word on who was at my place last night?" Syd was questioning even before they were inside the door. 

"Could you two please join Trivette and I in my office," Walker answered. 

Stealing a quick glance at each other they headed towards Walker's office Syd preceding Gage. "What is it Walker?" Gage asked closing the door behind them. 

"Syd you didn't happen to have your gun with you last night did you?" Trivette asked. 

"No I really wasn't planning on shooting Gage," she sarcastically retorted. 

"Where exactly did you leave it?" Walker continued to question. 

"The same place I always do when I don't take it with me, locked in a strongbox that was bolted to the floor of my closet," she answered. 

"Ballistics just confirmed that your gun was used in a home invasion, robbery and murder last night," Gage informed them. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Syd exclaimed a new wave of shock and anger hitting her. 

"The wife is still alive and was taken to Memorial the doctors are going to let us know when we can speak with her," Walker informed them turning to Syd. "Who besides you would have known that you kept your gun locked in your closet?" Walker asked. 

"I… no one… just Gage," she finally got out. "He put the box in the closet for me," Syd answered remembering back to the day he had done the job for her. He had teased her saying now he could tell everyone he had been in Ranger Cooke's boudoir. 

"I've got the key to the lock right here on my key chain," she continued tossing her keys on Walker's desk. "I had both keys with me one on this ring and the other one locked in the glove compartment of my car. 

Walker's phone suddenly rang everyone's eyes going to it and Syd waiting anxiously as he answered it. "All right Mary thanks for being so quick," he spoke into the phone setting it down to look at the rest. 

"The body has been identified as a Sally Benton is that name familiar to anyone?" Walker asked. 

"Oh my Lord," Syd cried out loud a sickening feeling tearing at her as the young woman's face visualized in her mind. 

"Syd who is she?" Gage asked his hand under his partner's arm steadying her helping to sit her down. 

"She would have been coming to me for help," Syd spoke aloud as her mind raced to what she knew about Sally Benton. "She's married to Doctor Marshall Benton's son Dwight." 

"Marshall Benton of Benton Pharmaceuticals, Research and Development?" Trivette questioned. 

"One in the same," Syd replied. "I don't know much about Marshall Benton who I know about is Dwight. I met him and Sally a couple of years back I had been shopping and was on my way home. I was parked in the underground parking and as I stepped from the elevator to go to my car I heard this loud scream followed by his fist connecting with her face. Of course I intervened but Sally wouldn't let me take him in she claimed it would be much worse for her in the end. I gave her my name and phone number while I gave Dwight a warning that next time he wouldn't be so lucky. 

"Sally has called me from time to time needing a place to stay… I've urged her to leave him… I've told her about the HOPE center I've offered protection and she would agree. The next thing she'd be gone with a note saying she couldn't leave him she loved him." Syd finished her sad little story with, "Are they sure it's her?" 

"Mary said it was a positive ID," Walker confirmed dashing any hope that Sally Benton could be alive. "She also said it wasn't the fire that killed her." 

All eyes went to Walker waiting for him to speak. "She was shot in the back of the head execution style. The results haven't come back from ballistics yet but I think it is a pretty good bet that the bullet came from your service weapon," Walker concluded looking directly at Syd. 

No one spoke dead silence filled the air as the latest developments began to sink in. Finally Walker began, "Trivette and I will go and break the news to Dwight Benton while you two go over to Syd's place and talk to the neighbours see if you can find out anything." 

"Okay boss," Gage spoke as Syd nodded in muted agreement filing out behind Gage lost in her thoughts. 

"You okay Shorty?" Gage asked her as she walked silently along side him. 

"I just can't believe this Gage," she softly spoke her mind still going in all directions leading back to the fact that she had failed Sally Benton. "If I had only I had been there for her Gage…" the words trailed off as they entered the parking garage. 

Gage stopped them putting his hands on her shoulders. "Syd did you even know she was coming? When was the last time you spoke with her?" 

"I know but…" 

"No buts what are you going to do spend every moment at home in case someone knocks on your door and needs help? When you're at work are you going to pray to god that no one has come to you and you aren't there?" Gage scolded. 

"You're right I know you're right but I still can't help feeling I let her down," Syd answered looking up into his face. 

Gently Gage placed his hand on her cheek letting his thumb caress her face. "Honey what we have to concentrate on now is putting the pieces together and making them pay for what happened to her." 

"Yes and you don't have to worry so much about me evidently they were after Sally and not me," Syd told him giving him a half smile. 

The words were no sooner out of Syd's mouth than the squealing of tires could be heard and a dark SUV came barrelling right at them. A passenger in the backseat was wildly spraying bullets at them Gage barely had time to grab Syd and push her and himself out of the line of fire. The vehicle never stopped it continued screeching out of the parking garage. 

"Syd, Syd are you all right," Gage was shouting grabbing her to him feeling her body trembling. 

"I'm all right Gage," she cried back, "You?" 

"Okay," he replied taking in a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart, "Guess I'm not done protecting you after all," he said pulling out his phone and dialling Walker as he helped his partner up. 

In a matter of minutes Walker and Trivette had joined them. Trivette all ready had his phone to his ear getting forensics down to the garage. 

"So it doesn't end with Sally Benton Syd's still a target," Gage said as he stood arms folded in front of him with the two senior rangers. 

"Syd what did Sally look like?" Walker questioned. 

"My height, dark medium length hair," Syd began to describe her stopping mid sentence. 

"So she could easily have been mistaken for you," Walker stated as much as asked. 

"Yeah she could have been," Syd, admitted turning to stare down the row of parked cars biting her lower lip to help keep her emotions in check. She closed her eyes tight for a moment before spinning around to address Walker. "What now?" 

"You and Gage go ahead and check out your neighbours see what you can find out." 

Syd nodded feeling Gage's hand on her shoulder they headed out. 

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

_**~ Chapter Three ~**_

Slipping the car into park both rangers sat quietly looking at what was left of Syd's apartment building. The black ashes were still smoking hiding the hot embers of what remained of Syd's possessions. 

She felt his hand on hers and without turning said, "I think we should start with the super Max Osgood. He's only been here a couple of months there's nothing I can put my finger on just a feeling." 

"That's good enough for me," Gage smiled pushing the car door open. 

Coming around to Sydney's side of the car they walked together to the second building where the superintendent's apartment was. 

Standing together Gage reached forward and banged on the super's door. "Mr. Osgood Texas Rangers we need to have a word with you," he called out. 

They could hear rustling inside until suddenly the door opened Max Osgood standing there his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Ranger… Cooke," he stammered out. "They said there was a body I assumed it was you, you being sick and all." 

"What do you mean me being sick and all?" Syd questioned staring straight in the man's eyes. 

"That's what your friend said," Osgood defensively claimed. 

"Maybe you better start at the beginning," Gage told him both Rangers waiting for the explanation. 

"It was right around eleven thirty I was flipping back and forth from Letterman to Leno when the banging on my door started I thought they were going to hammer right through it," he dramatically added getting non plus looks from both Sydney and Gage. 

"Anyway there was some guy out there said he had brought you home and you were really drunk and really sick. He said he needed to get you into bed so you could sleep it off but you had lost your keys and purse at one of the bars. I looked out and you were sprawled all over the sidewalk with a blanket around you half over your head. He asked me if I could open your apartment door and let the two of you in…" 

"And you did?" Syd questioned anger beginning to build. 

"I didn't want to see you left laying on the front lawn," Osgood tried to defend himself. 

"No instead you opened my apartment and gave a perfect stranger access to it instead," Syd spat out. 

"Syd," Gage intervened before turning back to Osgood. "After you agreed to open the door what happened next?" 

"I got my keys and your friend picked you up threw you right over his shoulder and we walked together up to your apartment. I opened the door he thanked me and took you inside. I went back downstairs to my television and didn't hear another thing until about one AM when the whole place blew up," Osgood finished the story. 

"At anyone time did you happen to see the woman's face and know positively that it was Ranger Cooke?" Gage questioned the man further. 

"It was her all right," Osgood, insisted I saw her long black hair. 

"Just for the record Osgood that wasn't me last night. I went out about quarter to seven…" 

"I know I saw you all dolled up in that sexy red dress and high heels going out looking for some action," Osgood cut back in. 

Getting between Syd and Osgood Gage addressed the man again, "I would caution you to use a civil tongue when you are referring to Ranger Cooke. It just so happens she was out for an evening with friends, you on the other hand opened her door to two perfect strangers one of whom murdered the other and blew up half the building. It is a lucky thing there wasn't more loss of life. As it stands you could possibly be charged with conspiracy to commit murder." 

"I didn't know they were going to blow the place up, I didn't know that someone was going to get murdered," Osgood was nervously shouting his eyes going from Gage to Sydney and back to Gage. 

"Then I would think it would be to your advantage to cooperate with us fully," Gage told him, "starting with a full description of the man who came to your door wanting into Ranger Cooke's apartment." 

As Gage waited for Osgood to get his jacket and lock up to come with them back to headquarters Syd took the opportunity to walk over to where her apartment used to be. The CSI people were there sifting through the ashes catching sight of Sydney one of the lead persons came over to her. "Find anything at all that could possibly be salvaged?" she asked with a wistful smile. 

"The fire pretty well took care of everything," Investigator Mike Windsor told her. "You're lucky you weren't here." 

"Yeah wish I could say the same for Sally Benton," Syd told him. 

He nodded his head in agreement before saying, "We did find a strong box it looks like the lock was jimmied there was nothing in it. We'll know more when we get it back to the lab." 

"Yeah my service weapon would have been in it," Syd absently told him. 

"Ready to go Syd?" Gage called out to her. 

"Let us know if you find out anything at all?" Syd asked. 

"You got it Ranger Cooke you're on a high priority list," Windsor told her going back to his job as she joined her partner. 

_**The Estate Of Marshall Benton**_

"So does Alex know that Sydney and Gage are seeing each other?" Trivette tried to illicit some answers from his partner. 

"She hasn't mentioned it if she does," Walker answered not saying any more. 

"Well she can't or she would have told you," Trivette insisted. 

"Trivette Alex is like me if she was asked not to tell anyone she wouldn't tell anyone," Walker replied keeping his eyes fixed on the road as he turned into the Benton estate. 

"You are going to sit there and tell me that you and Alex don't share everything," Trivette asked turning to stare at his partner. 

"That's right Trivette if we've given our word to someone we don't go back on it just so we can tell each other," Walker expressed to his astonished partner adding, "but if it makes you feel any better I don't think Alex knows either." 

Trivette didn't have time for a come back Walker was all ready stopping in front of the Benton home. Dwight and Sally lived on the estate with Dwight's father Marshal. 

Getting out of the truck they headed for the front door and knocked to be greeted by the Benton's butler. 

"Texas Rangers," Walker announced them, "We are here to speak to Dwight Benton." 

"Who's that at the door?" came a voice from inside. 

"Dr. Benton it's two Texas Rangers here to speak with Dwight," the butler obligingly told the patriarch of the house. 

Coming to the door Benton held his ground asking, "And what do two Texas Rangers want with my son?" 

"I think that is between your son and us," Trivette answered for them. 

Turning to the butler Benton addressed him, "Go and fetch Dwight so we can get to the bottom of this." 

"Yes sir," the butler replied heading to where he thought he might find Dwight. 

Smiling Benton once again addressed the rangers, "Gentlemen if you would like to step inside." He moved back at the same time making room for Walker and Trivette to enter. "If this is about Sally," he began again, "she's not here. She takes off for days on end and we don't see her. Dwight goes half out of his mind with worry when she is gone but she always comes back…" He didn't have time to say any more Dwight had sauntered into the entrance. 

"Dad what's this about?" Dwight sullenly asked his father. 

"These two Texas Rangers have come looking for you," Benton answered him. 

Turning to Trivette and Walker he smirked, "Well you found me." 

"Dwight when was the last time you saw your wife Sally?" Trivette quizzed him. 

"Let's see at breakfast yesterday morning," Dwight quickly answered. "Why is she gone complaining again to that Ranger Cooke? That damn woman just doesn't know when to keep her nose out of someone else's business." 

"She didn't have a chance to complain about anything to Ranger Cooke someone shot her in the head and then burnt her remains in a fire bombing before she talked to her," Walker answered hoping to wipe the smile off Dwight's face. 

"You telling me that Sally is dead?" Dwight asked his face sobering as he went into a tirade of what rules he had laid out for his wife. "I warned her that this would happen, I forbade her to leave this house with out me, I told her something bad would happen if she left, I told her I warned her…" 

"Rangers I'm going to have to ask you to leave I have to get medical attention for my boy," Marshal Benton had stepped in protectively putting his arms around his son to head for the upstairs. 

"We'll keep in touch over any developments concerning the case," Trivette told them as he and his partner took their leave. 

Once outside and in the truck Trivette asked, "And what do make of that?" 

"I think we need to keep a close watch on Marshal and Dwight Benton," Walker answered. 

_**Headquarters**_

The junior partners had spent the better part of the afternoon with Max Osgood trying to put a composite together. In the end it was no one that either of them recognized and now they were endlessly going through the police files trying to find anyone who remotely resembled the suspect. 

Walker and Trivette had come in about twenty minutes earlier telling them of their meeting with Dwight Benton and his father Marshal. As Trivette worked with Sydney trying to ID the possible killer Walker pulled Gage aside. "Keep a close eye on your headstrong partner," he advised him. "I have a gut feeling that the Benton's are behind this and they aren't through yet. Trivette and I'll finish up here you get Sydney out of here for awhile start fresh in the morning." 

"Thanks boss," Gage replied wanting very much to just take her home and have her curl up with him. 

"Coming Syd?" he asked as he and Walker walked over to where their partners were. 

"Where to?" she asked she had been eyeing the two of them while she looked over Trivette's shoulder. 

"Trivette and I are finishing up here I want you two back in here early to hit the streets with this picture," Walker spoke up. 

"Guys I'm fine," she began to protest. 

"And you'll be even finer tomorrow besides there is nothing either of you can do tonight so goodnight," Walker insisted. 

Without much choice Sydney joined Gage at the door and the pair of them headed out of the office. 

"What were you and Walker conferring about?" she asked. 

"Not much he just thinks the Benton's are behind this and they only have half the job done," Gage answered her. 

"Meaning he still thinks they are going to try and take me out," Syd spoke aloud. 

Gage shook his head yes before saying, "So lets say we go home and relax for a bit." 

"Gage do you mind stopping by the shooting range?" 

"I don't mind but for any particular reason?" 

"I just want to do a little practicing with this new gun," Syd replied her hand coming to rest on her new service weapon. 

Nodding his head in agreement he let her take his hand in a light squeeze as she smiled, "Thanks." 

_**Gage's Place**_

"Man it's good to be home," Gage sighed pulling Syd into his arms the second the door closed behind them. They had spent an hour at the firing range his partner finding her new weapon to her satisfaction just slightly out shooting Gage. 

Heading home they had decided to order in while Syd had gone to do that Gage had brought her new things in that she had bought that morning. Dropping everything at the foot of the stairs he had made his way into the kitchen just as she finished ordering the food. It was at this point he had grabbed her to him sighing out once again he was glad to be home. 

"What's the matter Syd?" Gage asked feeling her tense in his arms. 

"You at least have a place to call home," she blurted out pulling away from him to run out of the kitchen. 

"Sydney wait a minute come back here," he called after her following behind her catching her before she darted up the stairs. 

"Let go of me I just…" she stopped dead in her tracks letting him hold her close a tear running down her cheek. 

"Come sit with me Honey, I wanted to talk to you about this anyway I just wasn't really sure how to bring it up," he said leading her back towards the couch. 

"Listen I'm sorry you've been great letting me stay here and all I don't mean to sound so ungrateful," she began to apologize feeling his hand cup her chin to silence her with a kiss. 

"That's better," he told her breaking the kiss dragging her down on the couch to sit with him. "Now please Syd hear me out and really give this some consideration before you turn me down flat. Promise?" 

"Okay I promise," she answered wondering what he was up to. 

"When Trivette first got a line on these places I really had my doubts you know how his deals always turn out?" he asked watching the corners of his partners mouth turn up in a slight smile. "Anyway he pestered and pestered so I came over here with him. I fell in love with the place right away but I went home and weighed the pros and cons of buying it. I mean its way too big for just me…" he paused watching Syd listen to him letting his fingers caress her cheek. 

"Things had been going pretty good between us," Gage had begun to talk fast a habit he had when he became nervous around her. "And, and one thing occurred to me maybe if I had this place with lots of room I might be able to talk you into coming to share it with me," he finally got out. "With what happened with your place…" 

"Gage…" Syd began to say only to be interrupted by a knock on the front door. 

"I'll be right back," he smiled kissing her cheek and jumping up to answer the door. 

She stared after him for a minute listening to him as paid the delivery guy her eye catching the clock seven-ten. A little over twenty-four hours since all this had started. It would be so easy just to say yes but was that what she wanted? For that matter was that what Gage really wanted? She knew she loved him… 

"Want to eat here or in the dining room?" he asked standing in front of her holding two take out bags. 

"Where ever you're more comfortable," she smiled going to take one of the bags from him. 

_**Later…**_

They quietly ate their dinner both feeling the tension of the unanswered question that hung between them. With dinner over Syd sent Gage to relax while she tidied up the dishes. 

Once she had finished she went to the living room looking for him but Gage had disappeared. Walking to the window Syd gazed out the scene much like it had been the night before only tonight a thick mist was rolling off the water. Letting her mind wander she let it get lost some where in that fog too. 

A moment later Gage was behind her his arms going around her. "A penny for your thoughts," he whispered his lips caressing her neck behind her ear. 

"It feels so good here," she honestly told him. 

"But…" Gage said expecting the other shoe to drop. 

"No buts it feels good here… comfortable. Can't we just leave it at that?" 

Turning her in his arms he drew her close, "We can do that," he answered kissing her forehead. "I took your stuff upstairs I hope you don't mind." 

"I don't mind Gage we really couldn't leave things laying at the bottom of the stairs," she agreed her arms going around his waist. 

"I've got a surprise for you upstairs care to come with me and see?" he asked his eyebrows going up a grin coming across his face. 

"You do like enticing me don't you Francis," Syd smiled back before replying, "Lead the way." 

Taking her hand in his he lead the way to the stairs and they started up. "With all these stairs you'd never get out of shape," Syd teased. 

"Hey a dose of me every night and you won't get out of shape either," Gage played along. 

Both were laughing as the made it into the dimly lit bedroom. "So where's the surprise?" 

"Right this way my love," he whispered taking her hands in his walking backwards to the bathroom where a soft glow of flickering candlelight was being emitted. There was a faint scent of vanilla as Gage tugged her into the luxurious bathroom. 

"Oh my God Gage when did you have time to do all this," she squealed in delight turning to take him in her arms. The deep bath tub was filled with bubbles of her favourite vanilla scent and a new bathrobe had been laid out for her. 

"I'm not just a pretty face you know I was at your place enough times to notice a few of the things you liked," he smiled sprinkling kisses across her cheeks. "I just thought while you were trying on clothes this morning that you might enjoy a little pampering tonight." 

"Gage this is just perfect," she cried bringing his fingers to her lips. "There is just one more thing that can make this more perfect." 

"Name it Honey," Gage whispered his eyes not leaving hers. 

"You joining me," she murmured letting her hands move to the buttons of his shirt. 

"You don't know how much I was hoping you would say that," he answered 

Moments later they had striped of their clothes and Sydney was settling back against Gage's chest feeling his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. "Gage this is wonderful," she sighed feeling his hand rub across her chest just above her breasts. 

"Syd about what I asked you earlier…" 

"Gage I…" 

"Syd why don't you make this your home. You have to know I was going to ask you anyway," Gage's voice was almost pleading. 

"What if we do this and everything gets screwed up," she cried her eyes closing tight. 

"Sydney turn around and look at me," Gage demanded. "It wasn't that long ago that you were afraid to kiss me in case things got screwed up. I love you and I want to share every aspect of our lives. I want you here with me when I go to bed at night to share my bed with me. I want you here in the morning to snuggle a little closer, to enjoy morning coffee with. I want this to be a real home and Syd I need you here for that to happen I love you and I know that you love me too. Honey you aren't afraid to face anything or anyone out there on the streets please don't be afraid to be with me." 

Her arms were suddenly around his neck and her lips on his her tongue pushing into his mouth as they shared in a fierce kiss. They weren't the exact words she had wanted to hear from him but they were close as close as he could manage for now and she knew it. She could feel his hands on her back moving slowly down rubbing over her backside, as she straddled him, her senses beginning to swim. 

"Gage," she whispered her hands going to each side of his face her lips softly moving across his cheek suddenly feeling his lips fluttering kisses downward until he was able to catch the hard nub of her breast. "I want to… Gage… are you listening… to me," she managed between gasps of breath. 

"Every word Syd," he murmured moving to the other breast Syd's head pushing back her body arching forward. 

"Good cause… I have… lots… to say," she sensually bemoaned to him his hand roughly pushing between her legs to toy with her center. 

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," he smiled catching the back of her head to bring her lips to his to once more send her reeling with a kiss. 

"Francis," she nattered breaking the kiss just as her hand managed to wrap around his swollen shaft moving to the tip to torment his need further. 

"Syd," he moaned his head going back his eyes closing yet still able to tease his fingers across her finally hitting his mark to slide inside her. 

She fell forward against him her hand jerking away from him to catch his arms her nails stabbing into his muscles. "I've got to have you Gage… please I need to have you," she cried out in short pants feeling his fingers retreat from inside her. 

He held her against him for a moment gently stroking her back till suddenly she was over him lowering herself on him his hands firmly holding her waist. Her arms went around his neck her lips to his passionately stealing a kiss as they took each other hard, cries of arduous excitement escaping both. 

She fell to him again his arms around her holding her close as the candlelight flickered their shadows on the wall. "All right Gage you win. I do love you and I want to see just where this arrangement might take us." 

Gage leaned forward intent on kissing her only to have her stop him. "I want you to know I don't make any promises here you understand." 

"I understand Shorty," he replied finally getting a lock on her lips finally getting the kiss he wanted his heart light knowing they could make this work. 

TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

_**~ Chapter Four ~**_

Sydney was up early the following morning and had breakfast on the table when Gage came down from the shower looking for her. "You didn't have to do this," he smiled leaning forward to kiss her. 

"Don't get to used to it Honey I did this as much for me as you," she came back stopping long enough to twine her arms around his waist for a satisfying hug. 

"I worked up an appetite in you did I?" he grinned further. 

Teasing his lips with a quick kiss she answered with her own smile, "That too. But actually I just know you work better on a full stomach and we have a lot of ground to cover today. So eat up." 

"Listen Syd about work…" 

"Don't start Gage," she cut him off mid sentence. 

"Sydney I was just going to say I know you are head strong…" 

"Head strong," she jumped in again. 

"Yes Cooke head strong… I'm the one assigned to look after you so please don't make my job any harder then it is." 

Lifting her coffee to her lips she smiled, "You don't need to worry about me you just be ready to back me when I catch up to this piece of garbage." 

"All the same I want you to be cautious out there do you hear me?" Gage warned trying to look sternly at her. 

"All right I hear you, eat up and lets get going," she prodded picking up her plate and heading for the sink stopping long enough to give his temple a quick peck. 

The phone rang Syd hesitated a moment before picking it up and answering, "Cooke." 

She listened a minute before saying, "All right we'll stop there on our way and be in as soon as possible." 

"Stop where?" Gage asked grabbing his keys off the counter. 

"Memorial," Syd replied, "Mrs. McKay the woman whose husband was killed in the home invasion is well enough to speak with us. Walker wants us to stop on the way in." 

"I'm ready when you are," he said stealing one more kiss before going out to face the day. 

_**Memorial Hospital**_

The partner's met with Doctor Anderson before going in to see Mrs. McKay. He told them that the woman had been severely traumatized and he didn't know how much help she would be. "Please make this a short visit," he told them leaving them outside the woman's door. 

Pushing open the door Syd and Gage entered to see a frail woman reclining in the bed her eyes shut. She had a bandage around her head and her arm was in a sling. 

Walking over to the bed Sydney softly spoke to her, "Mrs. McKay?" The woman's eyes popped open. "Mrs. McKay I'm Ranger Sydney Cooke and this is my partner Ranger Francis Gage. We were hoping you might be able to tell us something so we can catch the individuals who did this to you." 

"Punks they were just punks," she cried tears coming to her eyes at the recollection of what happened. "We were asleep in bed when Harold heard this crash and the sound of breaking glass. He told me to stay there he'd go and see what was going on… all of a sudden there was shouting and a loud bang of a gun. I tried to call for help that's when one of them wrenched my arm and broke it…" 

"Mrs. McKay we don't mean to put you through all this…" Sydney had taken hold of the woman's good hand. 

"If you could just tell us a little of what these guys looked like anything that could lead us to them," Gage added feeling they had hit a dead end with the lady. 

"Tattoos," she suddenly said. "They all had snake tattoos, snake tattoos with ugly diamond shaped eyes. One hit me and ripped my night gown open I was so scared…" her voice dropped off for a moment. "Then one of the other ones came in and shouted at him "Cruz are you crazy leave the old woman alone we have to get out of here…" That's the last I remember I don't remember anything else," the woman sobbed. 

"Mrs. McKay you did really good," Sydney told her helping the woman to lay back. 

"You've given us a lot to go on," Gage added. "We are going to find who did this to you and stop them so they can't do it again," both partners promised. 

"Gang Bangers," Gage commented Syd nodding her head in agreement as the door of Mrs. McKay's room closed behind them. "Let's get to headquarters and see if we can't get a line on Cruz and his snake friends." 

"Maybe see if we can find out how they got hold of my gun," Syd agreed. 

_**Headquarters**_

"Find out anything?" Trivette asked as the two of them walked into headquarters. 

"It was some gang with snake tattoos that attacked the McKays," Syd answered as Gage went to pour them coffee. 

"Snake tattoos with ugly diamond shaped eyes," he corrected his partner. "One of the group by the name of Cruz would have thought nothing of forcibly taking pleasure at Mrs. McKay's expense if one of the others hadn't stopped him," he added. 

"The report says the couple are in their sixties!" Trivette exclaimed looking at the pair of them as if they had lost their minds. 

Gage shrugged his shoulders handing Syd her coffee as Trivette turned to his computer and began punching keys. "Let's see if we got anything on file on snake tattoos and gangs," he absently said his eyes focused on the keyboard. 

Both Syd and Gage stood behind Trivette watching what he pulled up as Walker and Alex came into the office. "Learn anything?" Walker asked both he and the ADA listening as Syd repeated Mrs. McKay's story. 

Alex had come to stand behind Syd and putting her hand on her friend's shoulder leaned forward to ask, "Can you talk for a minute?" 

"Yeah sure Alex," Syd answered her eyes still focusing on the computer screen as she moved off with Alex. "What can I do for you?" Syd asked as they moved into Walker's office. 

"Sydney I just wanted to offer you a place to stay until you get back on your feet again. I know Gage is letting you stay with him and Walker says you have been spending your off time together it's just if you need something a little more…" 

"Appropriate?" Syd tried to fill in the word. 

"Yes… no… I mean…" Alex stammered out. 

Laughing Syd took Alex's hand, "Alex thanks for the offer but I'm fine. Gage and I have become pretty close and well actually he has asked me to share his townhouse with him. I told him last night that I would so I do have a more permanent address and once we get this case behind us I think I'll be well underway to getting back on my feet." 

"Walker told me that was probably the case but I had to ask you anyway," Alex smiled squeezing Syd's hand tight. "I'm really happy for the two of you and just in case you weren't aware there is no hard set rules in the Texas Rangers about living together or marrying. Since there are only three female rangers ever and you are one of them, I guess they never thought of it as a problem. Walker told me last night that if nothing changed in the way you and Gage worked then he had no intention of assigning you new partners. 

"That's good to know that's one worry off my mind for sure," Syd told her friend. 

There was a light rap on the door and Gage stuck his head in. "If you ladies are finished we got a line on our gang and Walker wants us to check it out," he informed Syd. 

"I'll talk to you later Sydney when there is more time for details," Alex spoke up. 

"Sure thing Alex," Syd called back following Gage out. 

"So what did I miss?" Syd quizzed Gage as they walked to the car. 

"Our gang is the _Diamond Serpents _they hold up in a condemned building on Tenth off Wells," Gage simply told her opening the car door to get in. 

"Then lets go find Cruz I'm dying to have a little chat with him," Syd agreed sliding in beside him flashing him a smile as she picked up the file that Gage had for her. 

_**Diamond Serpent Headquarters**_

Stopping the car both rangers got out. Syd waited for Gage to come around beside her and they proceeded in together. 

They could see Tito Marlon the gang's leader sitting lounging with his buddies on a dirty old discarded chesterfield. Something the gang leader had said struck them funny and they all broke into fits of laughter. 

"Hang back Shorty let me go in first and see if I can flush our boy out," Gage told her moving in front of her while she nodded and hung back. 

"So what's the joke?" Gage asked walking boldly into the center of the group. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tito exclaimed jumping to attention his followers doing the same. 

"Take it easy Tito I'm not staying I'm just here looking for Cruz," Gage smiled before asking, "One of you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" 

"You smell like cop, what do you want?" Tito asked again. 

"Well actually Texas Ranger," Gage answered as one of them took a swing at him to which Gage quickly retaliated. 

Two of the gang had come running right towards where Syd stood waiting she stepped out in front of them asking, "Going some where boys?" Syd had immediately recognized Cruz from the file photo her partner had shown her on the way over. As his pal rushed her Cruz tried to run past them. Blocking her assailant she quickly brought him to his knees and gave chase to Cruz. 

As he ran out and down the front steps of the building to head round back Syd quickly vaulted over the railing tackling him to the ground her gun pulled and to the side of his head. "What's your hurry Cruz my partner and I want to have a little chat with you?" Syd asked. Getting his hands behind his back she quickly put her gun away snapping the cuffs on him and hauling him to his feet. 

"Syd you all right," she could hear Gage calling to her. 

"Fine Gage found Cruz," she sang out to him. 

"Your buddies are taking a time out Cruz," Gage told him taking him by the arm. "So you'll have lots of time to chat with me and Ranger Cooke. 

Syd called transport as Gage loaded Cruz into the back of their car. Within a few minutes a couple of DPD cars were out front loading the gang members for transport. 

Cruz was all ready squawking as they pulled away from the curb, "You got no call to drag me in I haven't done nothing." 

"Save it until we get to headquarters Cruz," Syd hollered over the seat at him noticing her partner looking in the rear view mirror. 

"Think we picked up a tail Syd," he calmly told her as she turned to get a look at the SUV behind them. Her eyes had no sooner focused on the vehicle then a second SUV exactly the same as the first pulled out to pass the first speeding up to come along side of them. 

"Hey what's going on?" Cruz cried out as the vehicle behind them rammed into the back end of them jolting them forward. Gage was quick to recover only to have the vehicle that had pulled up along side swerve into them followed by another hit from behind. 

Again Gage was able to keep the car on the road. Pushing the gas pedal to the floor their car shot ahead of the two SUV but only for a moment as the drivers accelerated keeping pace with Gage. 

Syd was all ready on the radio calling for back up and giving their position, as once again they were smashed from behind. 

"You're going to get me killed," Cruz was screaming panicked he was going to die with the next hit the car took. 

Slamming on the brakes Gage yelled, "Brace yourselves." Once again they took a hard hit from the speeding van behind only this time Gage was able to pull over behind the second SUV to barrel into them quickly pulling around them to speed up beside them. 

Gage could see the flashing lights of the police cruisers behind them as they sped to catch up to them. Suddenly in a one last ditch effort both pursuing vehicles smashed into the rangers' car at the same time one pushing from behind and one from the side butting them up against the guard rail sparks flying out as they screeched along. Running out of guard rail the car careened sideways into the ditch rolling to land on it's roof the two SUV never stopping. 

Moaning Syd moved her hand to unbuckle her seatbelt. Cruz was yelling from the backseat that he was hurt to get him some help. "Shut up Cruz," she barked at him the seatbelt letting go so she could ease her way out of it landing on the ceiling of the car. 

It was at this point she realized that Gage wasn't moving. She could see police officers moving down the embankment as she wiggled closer to where Gage was suspended by his seatbelt. "Francis Gage you open your eyes," she commanded and as if he knew his eyes began to flutter open. 

"Syd you okay?" he whispered still unmoving his eyes squeezing shut as Cruz began shouting for help again the officers making it to the over turned car. 

"I'll live lets worry about you right now," she answered. "Can you move?" 

"Helps on the way Rangers," one of the officers was shouting to them while the second called up to the EMTs that they were down below. 

Like his partner had Gage was reaching to undo his seatbelt too, Syd helping to lower him down to her. He grimaced as she caught his shoulder. "You all right?" she quickly questioned. 

"Never better," he said between gritted teeth. "Let's just get out of this car." 

"Slow down Ranger," Syd could hear the paramedic before she saw him just as Gage was attempting to slide out the broken window. 

"Check out my partner," Gage was arguing letting the EMT assist him out of car onto the grass. 

"Get a back board under him," someone else was ordering getting more argument from Gage who was all ready trying to sit up and keep a close eye on the rescue people getting Syd out of the car. 

She too was arguing with the EMT. "Keep an eye on my partner he was unconscious for a few minutes… I'm fine." 

"Well I'm not fine," Cruz was yelling again, "I could use some attention over here. I'm pretty badly hurt." 

"Both of you do as you're told go and get checked out I need you both on the job one hundred percent," Walker cut in him and Trivette coming to the bottom of the incline. Syd and Gage looked up hearing their boss' voice as he reinforced the words, "no argument." 

Trivette's phone rang and all eyes went to him waiting to hear what the call was about. "All right keep us posted," he said breaking the connection. "They lost your friends in a parking garage downtown. They just abandoned the vehicles and escaped into the building. The vans are being towed in now," Trivette informed them. 

Cruz was all ready strapped to a backboard and being taken to the waiting rescue unit while a couple more tended to the partners. "Let's go rangers we're ready to roll," one of the emergency people urged still fussing with the cut on Syd's head. 

"We'll check on the prisoner before we leave the hospital," Gage told Walker teetering sideways a bout of dizziness over coming him. 

"Gage," Syd was catching him his eyes momentarily closing to regain his balance. 

"I'm fine," he insisted as Trivette went to the other side of him before they headed for the road. 

"Sydney make sure he gets checked out thoroughly," Walker spoke to her before turning to Gage adding, "Your head isn't as hard as you think." 

_**Later At Memorial Hospital**_

The extent of Sydney's injuries were just a few bumps and bruises Gage on the other hand had suffered a mild concussion along with his scrapes and cuts. 

"Look I'm fine," Syd could hear him arguing from the other side of the curtain at the suggestion of x-rays. 

Peeking in she looked directly at him, "Let them do the x-ray so we can get out of here will you," she cried out giving him a look only she could deliver at the same time. "While you're doing that I'll go and see if I can talk to Cruz see what I can find out." 

Not happy but agreeing all the same he held his hand out to her which she held very tightly. "You're all right then?" he asked. 

"Yes they're releasing me so please just do as they say so I can take you home with me," she told him sweetly smiling at him. 

"Can you tell me at what point it was I started doing what you told me?" he asked a goofy grin coming across his face. 

"Shortly after we became partners I think," she smiled back kissing his cheek. "I won't be long all right." 

"All right," he answered pouting. 

Smiling again Syd left to find Cruz, which wasn't that hard a task he could be heard shouting about the pain and how those rangers had almost killed him. "Please sir…" one of the young residents was trying to deal with him when Sydney stepped into the room. 

"All right Cruz put a lid on it," Syd cut in, "before you have some real pain for them to deal with." 

"What do you want? You almost got me killed," Cruz snarled at her. 

"Cruz wasn't us that almost killed you it's the people you do business with," she told him walking close to the bed to catch his reaction. 

"What are you talking about?" he stared at her. 

"Whom did you get the gun from?" Syd asked her eyes not letting up on his face. 

"I don't got a gun," Cruz denied the allegation. 

"I know differently Cruz so don't even try and deny it. I know you and your buddies broke into a home two nights ago terrorized the owners killing one of them with the gun in question and attacking the other," Syd told him. 

It wasn't me, I wasn't there," Cruz answered a little less defiantly. 

"I beg to differ," Syd continued, "Our witness, remembers your tattoo and someone calling your name when they dragged you off her. We got you for attempted rape and murder…" 

"I didn't murder anyone, it was Tito did the shooting," Cruz shouted out. 

"Where did he get the gun Cruz?" Syd persisted. 

"Same place as always, Cyrano," Cruz easily gave up the name. 

"What's this Cyrano look like?" 

"Tall white guy really blonde hair almost white, scar on his cheek." 

Syd knew he was describing the same man as her former super had described to them only now they had a name. "Anything else you can tell me about Cyrano?" 

"Always wears army clothes, drives around in one of those hummers you know what I mean." 

"Yeah Cruz I know what you mean," Syd answered. 

"So you going to get me out of this jam?" he was back to hollering. 

"Tell you what Cruz I'll make sure Cyrano doesn't get in here and kill you before you talk to the DA's office. Maybe you can make a deal with them," she told him leaving him shouting after her. 

Once in the hallway she called Walker and let him know what she had found out. "Sounds like this guy is a hired assassin and he's missed three times now he isn't going to be happy," Walked commented. 

"But it's strange Walker if he is a hired hitman why is he bothering with Tito and his crew?" Syd questioned. 

"I don't know why he likes to be involved with the local talent. I guess we'll just have to ask him when we bring him down," Walker replied. "How's Gage?" 

"They were taking him for an x-ray and if that is clear they will be releasing him," she told him. 

"The two of you take it easy and go home relax," Walker told her. 

"I'll see how Gage is doing and we'll be in touch," she answered hanging up before Walker could make it a direct order. Turning she went back to where she had left her partner. 

The doctor was with him explaining it was like they thought a mild concussion. "I was just telling the ranger that we would like to keep him over night for observation but he assures me that you'll be with him to look after him," the doctor said looking for Syd's confirmation. 

Smiling she replied, "I'll try and make him behave." 

"Then I'll see to the paperwork." 

"Thanks Doc," Gage piped up as the doctor slipped out the door. 

While Gage got dressed Syd began to fill him in on what she had learnt ending with, "Really Gage how are you feeling?" 

"Bit of a headache my ears are ringing a little…" 

"Your ears?" she cut him off panic crossing her face as she grasped hold of his hands. 

"Hey I had the doc look in my ears and he said everything looked as it should so just take the frown off your face and stop worrying," he told her pulling her to him. 

"I just want to make sure you're all right Walker wants me to take you home and look after you," she answered embracing him tightly. 

"We need to find this Cyrano he's the key to putting an end to this vendetta against you," he whispered against her temple. 

"Not at your expense Gage," she answered. 

"Syd Honey I need to know you're safe and I'm not going to really be fine until I know that, so lets go find this guy." 

Hugging him she nodded her head yes. 

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

_**~ Chapter Five ~**_

Sydney walked into headquarters one step ahead of her partner. "What are you two doing here?" Trivette questioned catching sight of them. 

"We just had a couple of leads to check out before we went home," Gage volunteered asking before Trivette could reply, "What did you find out on the two SUV that tried to run us off the road?" 

Shaking his head at the pair of them Trivette began to recite what forensics had found out about the vehicles, which wasn't much. "No ownership, no plates they traced the serial numbers to a dealership in Fort Worth that reported them stolen yesterday. It is has been determined that one of the vehicles was involved in the attack on you in the parking garage. After shooting at you and taking off they hit one of the posts at the exit leaving a dent in the front fender and paint on the cement post. Some one is really out to get you Sydney," he ended his summary. 

"I've noticed," she answered dryly. 

"As far as your suspect and his black hummer there is no one in this state that owns one with a name first or last that is close to Cyrano. That goes for driver's permit as well," Trivette continued. 

"Out of state?" Gage asked looking over at Trivette. 

"Or Cyrano is an alias maybe even a nickname," Trivette answered. 

"Got Tony's new address?" Gage questioned his partner she had come from her desk to stand beside him. 

"Right here," she answered holding it up. 

"Then lets go," he urged her slowly standing up. 

"Hey you two are suppose to be headed home," Trivette called after them. 

"We are we just have one little stop on the way," Syd called over her shoulder as they made tracks. 

_**The Six Shooter Bar…**_

"I can't say that Tony's digs are getting any better," Syd commented looking to the grimy windows above the dingy bar. Gage had just pulled long side the curb on the opposite side of the street of the seedy hotel and bar. 

"Come on Syd are you saying Tony isn't a class act?" Gage smiled thinking about the dirty greasy little man. 

"Let's just get this over with," Syd answered getting out and slamming the car door behind her. 

Pushing open the door Gage's smile grew wider thinking about the "thing" Tony had for his partner. Tony would never give up any information to Gage unless Syd was with him. Syd deplored the little man but like Gage she knew his information was always right on the money. 

Syd swung the door open and walked through the crowd to the bar at the back Gage right behind her. It was like most little dive bars a couple of pool tables, lots of smoke and suds on tap. The patrons had stopped what they were doing for a moment eye balling Syd as the partners came in. 

Ignoring the leering glances Syd addressed the bartender. "Tony T around any where?" she asked. 

"Tony T is real particular about who he sees," the man behind the bar retorted leaning back putting his hands on his hips. 

"He'll see me," Syd told the bartender. 

"Yeah just let him know that Sydney is here," Gage added getting a glare from his partner. 

Nodding his head to someone at the end of the bar who scurried out back the bartender kept his eyes trained on the two of them. 

They didn't have to wait long before they heard Tony's whiny little voice. "Sydney I knew it was just a matter of time before you really missed me," he drawled out. Catching sight of Gage he added, "Why did you have to bring him?" 

"You know we're a team Tony," Gage replied. 

"So this is business not pleasure then," he stated the smile vanishing from his face the same time gesturing with his head to follow him to a table in the corner. "So what do you want?" he asked as they sat down. 

"Know a guy named Cyrano?" Sydney asked him. 

"You don't want to know him," Tony answered. 

"I take it that's a yes," Gage replied. 

"Don't know him know of him," Tony corrected. 

"What do you know of him?" Syd questioned all ready tired of Tony's games. 

"Like I said Sydney you don't want to know him," Tony repeated himself. "He's a ruthless killer for hire just stay clear of him before he decides to come after you. Then you're good as dead." 

"Too late for that he knows who I am and has all ready tried. We need to know everything there is to know about him and where we can find him," Sydney told him watching him nervously look around the room. 

Gage's eyes played around the room as well seeing nothing he could construe as suspicious. 

"Listen good cause I won't be repeating and I'm only telling you now cause it's you Sydney," he nervously smiled at her. "That gang related murder you know the Pritchard case that's Cyrano's work. He's got something big going on word has it he's looking for people for a job that needs to get done ASAP. You want to be pretty sure that you can do the job though cause you fail him you just up and… disappear." 

"How do you get hired on to his crew?" Gage questioned. 

Again Tony looked the room over before speaking. "He puts the word out if you're interested he'll find you." 

"How?" Syd asked, "How does he find you?" 

"You just let the word out you're interested and he sets up a meet," Tony shrugged. 

"You wouldn't happen to be privy to one of these meetings would you Tony?" Syd wasn't letting up. 

Leaning forward grabbing Syd's hand he whispered, "Only cause it's you. Tomorrow night eleven thirty some run down apartments off Ninth and Main." 

"Which ones Tony?" 

"You'll find him he always drives that great big monster of a vehicle…" 

"Black hummer," Gage supplied. 

"Yeah that's it," Tony shook his head in agreement. 

Gage looked over to his partner who quickly looked at him and then back to Tony T. "Thanks Tony," she told him pulling her hand out of his grasp. 

He nodded his head beckoning for the bartender for a beer watching as the partners left. 

_**Gage And Sydney's Place**_

Bringing the car to a stop in the driveway Syd came around to help Gage from the car. He had begun to feel the effects of their earlier crash on the way home compensating by leaning back and closing his eyes. "Come on Honey we're home," Syd told him opening the door and reaching in to help him out. 

"I didn't feel this bad an hour ago I feel like I'm seizing up," Gage complained easing himself out of the car. 

"Don't tell me I moved in with an old man," Syd teased unmercifully walking with him to the door. 

"Let me get you inside and I'll show you who's old," Gage retaliated with a moan the door closing behind them. "Maybe I'd better wait until tomorrow for me to show you," he gave in to the aches and pains as he headed towards the couch. 

"No stopping lets get you straight upstairs to soak in a nice hot tub then into bed," Syd told him taking charge. 

"All those stairs?" Gage moaned. 

"Yes all those stairs lets go Francis," she ordered letting him sling his arm over her shoulder to lean on her a little. It wasn't that often he allowed her to take care of him… she had babied him a little when he had lost his hearing… she had known even then that she liked to take care of him. 

"Are you listening to me at all Cooke?" he interrupted her thoughts. 

"Every word," she lied stopping to hug him as they reached the bedroom. "Go get undressed while I run the water for you," she bossed him a little more slipping out of his reach to go into the bathroom. 

Gage stood a couple of minutes more looking after her until he heard the water start to run into the bath tub. He couldn't get used to the fact of how comfortable it was to have her here looking after him. He was so glad she had given in to him to come and live with him. He let a smile drift slowly over his face vowing he wasn't going to do anything to screw this up… Even with all his aches and pains life had just gotten to a point that was better then it had been for him in a very long time. 

The water suddenly stopped running and Syd reappeared in the bedroom. "Do I have to undress you tonight too?" she asked. 

"Sounds good to me," he smiled letting her fuss with the buttons on his shirt while he undid his pants. 

With her smile as wide as his she teased back, "I bet it does sound good to you." Taking his hand she lead him to the bathroom. "Get in," she ordered. 

"What are you going to be doing?" he interrogated easing himself into the warm water sighing at how good it felt. 

"I'm going to go and see about some dinner," she told him making the mistake of leaning forward to give him a kiss. Before she knew it his arm had gone round her yanking her into the tub with him clothes and all. 

"Gage…" she squawked out arms flailing trying madly to get out of his grasp and the tub. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers in a fervent kiss. Her arms were going around his neck the temper from a moment ago lulled into a passionate low moan whispering, "Gage…" 

"Syd…" he murmured against her temple. 

"You're suppose to be relaxing," she told him. 

"In case you didn't notice I am pretty relaxed here," he told as she laid her head on his naked chest. 

"Umm this is nice but I have to get up Gage before we fall asleep and we both stove up and can't get out of this tub…" 

Again he was kissing her… "Gage you know I'm right," she insisted his kisses trailing down her neck. 

"All right, all right," he finally relented helping her back out of the tub. 

Once again she leaned forward caressing his cheek with her lips before reaching for a towel. "You relax for a bit I'll be back shortly," she teased kissing him deeply before scurrying from the bathroom. 

_**Fifteen Minutes Later…**_

Sydney had quickly pulled off the wet clothes to pull her bathrobe around her. She took another quick peek in the bathroom to find Gage relaxing with his eyes closed before she went back downstairs to put the casserole she had prepared that morning into the oven. 

Returning she turned down the bed then headed into the bathroom. "Hey you aren't sleeping are you?" she asked. 

"Just about," he answered slightly opening his eyes to catch sight of her still wrapped in the plush white robe he had bought for her. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and wrapped it into a knot on the top of her head now she stood there waiting for him. 

Holding up a bath towel she coaxed him out. "Come on and I'll rub your back a little while we wait for dinner to warm up." 

"Twist my arm a little more Syd," he grinned standing to take the towel from her. Wrapping it around his waist he took her in his arms for a quick hug letting her take his hand to walk back in the bedroom and over to the bed. 

"Lay down," she instructed running her hand down his back to grab the towel from him. 

"Are you going to lay down with me?" he questioned looking over his shoulder to catch her face. 

"As I recall I told you that I was going to give you a back rub. Now do as you're told before I change my mind," she scolded kissing his shoulder at the same time. 

"All right Shorty," he replied hugging the pillow to his chest as he lay on his stomach. 

Lifting her leg she swung it over her partner to straddle him coming to sit on his backside. Reaching to the night table she grabbed a tube of ointment squeezing a generous amount across his shoulders. The familiar smell of wintergreen began to fill his nostrils as Syd began to work it into his back. 

"Umm Syd you are a woman of many talents," Gage moaned feeling his body totally relaxing under her touch. 

"You just relax I want you in perfect shape after all you are the one protecting me aren't you?" she asked her hands moving down his back massaging the liniment into his muscles as she went sliding down slightly reaching the small of his back. 

"Man this feels so good Honey," Gage whispered feeling her hands begin to work their way back to his shoulders the warm salve soothing his aching body. "I could really… get… to like… this," he sighed his eyes closing hardly noticing the kiss she bestowed on the back of his head. 

A moment later he was a sleep. Smiling to herself Syd stood up and pulled the covers around him before heading for a quick shower deciding she would put a tray together and bring dinner upstairs. 

_**Later…**_

Thirty minutes later Sydney was back upstairs gently shaking Gage's shoulder. He moaned slightly his eyes struggling to open. "Hey you your doctor said I was suppose to wake you every few hours make sure you're okay," she told him. 

"I'm okay can I go back to sleep?" Gage replied wiggling closer to her to wind himself around her. 

"I have food Gage," she enticed him. 

"Food?" he questioned one eye opening. 

"And you were the one that said you didn't have a one track mind for food," Syd teased. 

"I just don't want the dinner you made to go to waste," he tried to plead his case. 

Syd had begun piling up the pillows for him to lean back against all ready laughing. "This is me you're talking to Gage," she answered putting the tray down in front of him and climbing on the bed beside him. 

"Still Honey…" Gage started to say the same time Syd brought a fork full of food to his mouth. 

"Gage I have an ulterior motive," she said her eyes adverting downward. 

"And what would that be?" he asked cupping her chin bringing her face level with his. 

"I talked to Walker while you were napping, he wants us to lay low tomorrow so we are ready for the stakeout tomorrow night," she told him. 

Nodding he answered, "That makes sense." 

Reaching up she grasped his hand that held her chin saying, "I want to go to Sally Benton's funeral tomorrow afternoon and I'd really appreciate it if you would go with me. Do you mind?" 

"Come here Shorty," he half grinned holding out his arm waiting for her to nestle into the crook of it. "We're a team in every way possible of course I'll come with you." Saying that he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

"Thanks Gage I want to be there but I really didn't want to face it alone," she told him leaning her head back to catch his lips never tiring of kissing him. 

_**The Next Afternoon Sally Benton's Funeral** _

It looked as if anybody who was anybody had turned out for Sally Benton's funeral. In reality only a small handful of people probably would have even recognized the young woman the rest were only there because she was Marshal Benton's daughter-in-law. 

Gage had taken Syd shopping that morning for an appropriate black suit and now opened the car door for her to escort her inside for the service. They had just come inside to where the guest book was when Dwight Benton caught sight of Syd. 

"What's she doing here," he seethed breaking away from the small group he was standing with to stomp over to where Sydney stood with Gage. "How dare you come here," he bellowed people beginning to stare. 

"Dwight I just came to pay my last respects the same as everyone else," Sydney began to reply. 

"Pay your last respects," he sputtered out. "It's your fault she's dead, you killed her," he screamed out the rage rising with in him. "She died at your place, in your apartment, by your gun. You killed her," he ranted on. 

From across the room Marshal Benton had quickly grasped the situation to make his way towards where his son was causing a scene. He had just raised his fist intent on punching Syd when Gage stepped in quickly taking hold of Dwight's wrist and twisting his arm behind him. Softly Gage spoke into his ear, "I'm assuming that you are overwrought with grief from the loss of your wife therefore I'll forgive you this time but don't you ever try to raise your hand to Ranger Cooke or any other woman for that matter again." 

"See here unhand my son," Benton was shouting his bodyguard close at his heels Gage letting go of Dwight as he spoke. 

"Doctor Benton," Gage addressed the man, "I'm sorry that we have upset your son Ranger Cooke was merely wanting to pay her respects." 

"We don't want to cause you any more grief," Sydney quickly added. 

"Then you won't be offended when I ask you to leave," Benton quickly cut her off. 

"Of course not," Sydney answered adding, "Our sympathies are with you." Saying that she laced her hand around Gage's arm letting him lead them back outside. 

By now two of the senior Benton's underlings were helping Dwight to his seat as Marshal's eyes stayed focused on the Rangers as they left. "Manny," he called to his bodyguard, "Get Cyrano on the phone. I want to know what she is doing still walking around and I have another name to add to the list." 

"Right away Sir," Manny answered Doctor Benton turning to join his son the funeral about ready to commence. 

_**Outside The Funeral Chapel**_

"Syd I'm really sorry that happened," Gage had begun to say trying to read her mood as they made their way back to the car. 

"Gage how did he know that?" Sydney suddenly asked. 

"Know what?" he asked not really sure what she was referring to. 

"How did Dwight know it was my service weapon that had killed Sally?" she asked again still deep in thought. "I mean that information was never released it was left as an explosion and fire that killed her. 

"Marshal Benton probably has pull in high places," Gage tried to reason knowing too that the fact Sally had been murdered with Syd's gun had been kept quiet. He opened the car door for Syd to slide in and went around to get behind the steering wheel. 

"Dwight knows what happened to her he's got to be behind it," Syd was thinking aloud. 

"After what you've told me about Dwight and what I just saw now I don't think he is bright enough to put this together," Gage answered he too thinking aloud. 

"He doesn't have to be to bright he has Daddy's money and a hired killer. He's beat Sally almost to death in the past and hates me for trying to get her away from him," Syd tried to reason out. 

"I don't know Syd I just think there is more to it then that." Gage too was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together too. 

"Like what?" she asked her eyebrows going up. "You've all ready pointed out that Dwight isn't that bright." 

"I just think that in his own demented way he actually loved her and he is feeling the pain of her death," Gage replied. 

"Oh come on Gage you're reaching for straws here," Syd interrupted. 

"I don't know Syd it's just something about the whole thing a gut feeling…" 

"We both agree that Dwight was either fed inside information or behind it right?" Syd asked turning sideways to face her partner. 

Her phone rang before either of them had time to say any more. "Cooke," she spoke into it. 

It was Trivette on the other end of the line. "Syd just got the full autopsy report back on Sally Benton. Did you know that she was expecting?" 

"Had no idea I hadn't spoken to her in about three months," Syd honestly told him. 

"That makes it a double murder," Trivette confirmed to her. 

"Yeah it does," she agreed. Jimmy we just had a run in with Dwight Benton at Sally's funeral. He made a real scene when he saw me, told me Sally's death was my fault even went as far to say that she had been shot with my gun." 

"Now that's interesting information," Trivette answered. "What are you two up to right now?" 

Looking over at Gage she answered with, "Thought maybe we would follow the procession over to the cemetery." 

Gage nodded his head in agreement as he listened to her speak. "We'll let you know if we come across anything interesting," she told Trivette before hanging up. 

"What did Trivette want?" Gage asked listening as Syd explained about the autopsy report and the baby. 

"Do you think that Dwight would harm his own unborn child?" Gage asked. 

"Maybe he didn't know," Syd countered as the chapel doors opened. 

"Maybe," Gage replied starting the car. "I just don't think Dwight would put that much thought into getting rid of Sally and then you. I think he is the type that gets mad and hauls off and hits you without even thinking twice about it," he continued pulling the car into line to follow the rest of the cars. 

Sydney sat thinking about Gage's theory for a few minutes and what had just happened with Dwight inside the chapel. "Well if not Dwight then who?" she asked. 

"Think the baby could be someone else's?" Gage asked still trying to get a handle on what they had just learnt. 

"No…" Syd was quick to say stopping herself to finish. "I just don't really know. I suppose the possibility is there. It still brings us back to theory that Dwight found out and had her killed. And that doesn't explain why he wants me dead." 

"What if she had an affair and this baby is the result of it. She goes to the baby's father hoping he is going to look after her and get her away from Dwight, but he wants nothing to do with taking on the Bentons. Instead he decides just to solve the problem by getting rid of both Sally and the unwanted baby," Gage explained his thoughts on the case turning into the cemetery. 

"Could be… but that still leaves why they went after me," Syd answered her eyes roving the cemetery grounds for anything at all. 

"I think the killer knew about Sally always going to you for help and how much Dwight hated you… killing you might just cast suspicion on Dwight and certainly off themselves," Gage answered pulling out of line as the cars began to slow and stop. Turning into a side path he drove down several hundred yards before pulling to a stop for he and Syd to get out. 

Having had a minute to think about Gage's words Syd was beginning to sway to what he was saying suddenly questioning her partner. "So do you have an idea who this illusive suspect might be?" 

"Not just off the top of my head… but they have to have lots of money," he replied his eyes training to the far side of the cemetery. 

Following his gaze she too saw the black hummer parked in the distance. Before either of them could do anything about it their main suspect Cyrano came into view from around in front of it. He quickly jumped into the vehicle putting it in gear taking off towards the exit. 

"Come on Shorty," Gage called out as both ran back towards Gage's car to charge after the fleeing hummer. In the end it was to no avail by the time they reached the street Cyrano was long gone. 

_**Gage and Sydney's**_

After loosing Cyrano Gage had pointed the car towards home. "I'm going to give the CSI people a call and see if they were able to get a DNA sample for the baby," Sydney said as they pulled into the driveway. She was unable to get Gage's earlier suggestion of the baby's paternity out of her mind. 

"I'll check in with Trivette while you're doing that," Gage agreed waiting for her to walk inside with. 

Unlocking the door he pushed it wide for Syd to go in first saying to her, "That reminds me I have something for you." 

"Yeah what?" she asked just as a loud crash sounded from upstairs. 

Both instantly had guns drawn heading for the upstairs. Looking up Gage motioned with his eyes to cover him that he was going up. She nodded back yes watching as he leaned his back against the wall taking the stairs cautiously one at a time. Reaching the second floor he was met face to face by the intruders. 

"Stop Texas Rangers," he shouted Syd but a step behind him. The perp and his accomplice both turning to run as Gage leapt at he closest one tackling him to the floor. 

Without stopping Syd jumped past Gage and his opponent going after the second guy who was heading up the stairs to the third floor. Seeing Sydney was a girl her suspect let a big smile come across his face turning to go on the attack only to find out he had definitely underestimated her. As her foot came down hard on his head he laid sprawled dazed on the floor while she snapped handcuffs on him. 

Gage had his young prisoner hauled to his feet dragging him over where Syd was with hers. Neither was any older then sixteen or seventeen dressed in baggy clothes and gang colours. "Just what do you two think you're doing breaking in here?" Gage interrogated. 

"We have to get out of here," one answered a look of sheer fright on his face. 

"What's your hurry? You took all the time to break in and now you want to leave?" Gage pressed for answers. 

"Shut up Leon," the other youth shouted. 

"You want to die?" Leon shouted back. 

"Somebody threatened you?" Sydney asked trying to get to the bottom of things the same as Gage. 

Neither youth spoke finally Gage looked over at Sydney asking, "Did you have anything to do this evening?" 

"Not a thing," she retorted. "I've got all night." 

"Then maybe we'll just all sit here until one of these two tells us what's going on," Gage smiled at the pair of them. 

"You can't keep us here," panic was starting to creep into the first boy's face. 

"That's exactly what we are going to do if you don't start talking," Syd told them both. 

"Oh man we are going to die," Leon cried. "We have to tell them Raymond." 

"We were doing a job for Cyrano," Raymond blurted out. 

"What kind of a job?" Gage demanded hearing Cyrano's name mentioned. 

Swallowing hard Raymond began, "He gave us a package and this address and told us all we had to do is put the package somewhere inside. We thought it might be something good, you know worth something so we opened it. It's a bomb and it's set to go off in about forty minutes. 

Gage had Raymond by the arm again; "Show it to me," he ordered Raymond almost stumbling over his feet to get to the bedroom closet where he had left it. 

Sydney was all ready on the phone alerting the bomb squad. 

Seeing the package Gage sent Raymond out of the room to where Syd was shouting out to her to get them outside. Opening it he could immediately seeing the flashing numbers. There was thirty-seven minutes left on the clock that was wired to what looked like plastic explosive. 

Syd lost no time doing as Gage shouted to her even though fear and worry for him were tearing at her. As they burst out the front door the sounds of sirens could be heard coming towards them. 

Carefully picking up the bomb Gage had waited until Syd was outside before starting down the stairs. Coming into the living room he headed for the back door and across the deck towards the waters edge. Gently setting it down he began to back away he too hearing the screaming sirens coming towards them. 

Moments later Walker and the bomb squad were coming around the side of the building. It was only a few minutes more that the bomb squad had the device neutralized. "Where's Syd?" Gage asked his hands slightly shaking. 

"Right here?" she answered coming up behind him to let him grasp her in a hug. 

_**From Across the River…**_

On the other side of the river Deacon Kelly alias Cyrano stood at the back of his black hummer field glasses at his eyes watching the action at the rangers' townhouse across the river. He chomped down hard on a cigar that hung from his mouth. "Those rangers have charmed lives," he mumbled to himself. "Looks like I'm going to have to personally look after this. I have bigger fish to fry to let this stand in the way."

TBC 


	6. Chapter six

_**~ Chapter Six ~**_

Gage could feel his partner slowly relax as he kept his arm tight around her. He knew her well enough to know that she would be blaming the whole incident on herself. He drew her closer brushing her forehead with his lips murmuring, "It's okay Syd." She had squeezed his hand tight but experience told him she was still very upset over the whole thing. 

Even though both Raymond and Leon swore up and down that they had only planted one bomb they still had the dogs go through the house to make sure it was clear. Now they stood in the living room with Walker and Trivette going over everything that had happened since this case had started. 

"This Cyrano is definitely the key to putting an end to this," Trivette stated the other three agreeing. 

"We'll see you tonight," Walker told them as he and his partner headed for the door. 

Gage walked them out as Syd went to the window once again staring out. She heard the door close yet still didn't move until she felt Gage behind her. "Don't even think it Syd," he began his arms going round her neck to pull her to him resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"Think what Gage that thanks to me your new place almost got blown to kingdom come. That you could be dead thanks to…" 

He had spun her around and taking her face in his hands he covered her lips with his. "Shh Syd," he whispered kissing her again. "We're not dead and our new place is just fine." 

"Gage…" 

"Sydney I know you said no promises… but sweetie this isn't your fault and you know it. This is your new home as much as it is mine and even if it was blown to kingdom it really wouldn't matter as long as we were both safe and together," Gage kissed her again as he finished speaking. 

They stood quietly together unmoving until Syd finally spoke. "Francis how is it that you always know exactly what to say to me?" she asked leaning back to look in his face. 

"It wasn't that long ago that I couldn't say anything right to you," he retorted remembering how long it took him to get her to even go on a real date with him. "But now Syd I just look in your face and the words come tumbling out. I love you Honey unconditionally and I just feel that no matter what happens as long as we can face it together we'll get through it," he told her his words going straight to her heart. 

Her hands slid down his arms until she could take his hands in hers to lead him to the couch where she turned to give him a push. In one quick move she had swung her leg over him to face him her arms going round his neck. "If you don't quit scaring me like that," she warned her eyes fixed on his. 

"What? What did I do?" 

"Picking up bombs and carrying them outside," she scolded. "You could have tripped or jarred a wire… it could gone right up in your face," she admonished him leaning forward her lips almost touching his before suddenly pulling back. 

"I do think you need to be reprimanded for your actions," she continued tracing his lips with her index finger letting him draw it into his mouth to gently suck on it. 

"And you think that you should be the one to take the necessary steps to see this doesn't happen again?" Gage teased back working her blouse out of the top of her pants to slide his hands up her back. 

"Do I ever," she purred beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt as his fingers began the same task with her blouse. As the last buttons opened Syd crushed her body against Gage pushing him to lean back on the cushions of the couch. 

Rising on her knees so she was slightly above him she gently began to tease his lips with her tongue. Her fingers playfully skimming over them too Gage letting his lips part ever so slightly waiting for her next move. A moment later he was rewarded with a deep gratifying kiss as Syd's fingers played through his hair her body pressing against his awakening his emotions. 

Suddenly the clasp of her bra gave way and she could feel his hands rubbing over her sides to finally cup her breasts. She moaned deeply her head tossing back her eyes opening to catch two small faces pressed against the french doors that lead to the deck. 

"Gage," she cried out paralyzed for a moment as he began to lift her searching for the nipple of a breast. 

"Gage stop it we have company," she cried out again trying to pull herself against him. 

Opening his eyes he let them go to where Syd's were to see the neighbour's children getting a first hand look at what they were doing. 

With one arm Gage pulled Syd to him and with the other arm he waved at the two little girls who having been caught scampered away. Quickly he moved his other arm around Syd and held tight. 

"They're gone Syd," he whispered to her a chuckle starting to manifest itself deep down inside him over the whole situation. 

"This isn't funny Gage," Syd exclaimed pulling herself back just far enough to give him a good shot in the arm with her fist before pulling away from him. With her blouse clasped in front of her Syd made for the open staircase disappearing from sight leaving Gage sitting by himself. 

Doing his shirt up he stood up and headed outside. He could hear their two peeping toms a few doors down and made his way there. The two of them sat out on the deck with an older woman enjoying a snack as Gage made his way towards them. Stopping at the foot of the stairs that lead up to where they sat he called out a hello. Both little girls looked up and seeing who it was dropped their eyes downwards while the woman with them answered, "Hello to you can I help you with something." 

"I think maybe," he replied climbing the first step. "My name is Gage Sydney and I just moved in a couple of doors down this past week…" 

"Are you the Texas Rangers that had the bomb scare this afternoon?" the woman cut in. 

"Well yes we did have a bit of a problem this afternoon but that has been taken care of. We usually don't have problems like that crop up. As I was about to ask," Gage was trying to steer things back to why he was there. "Do these two young ladies live here?" 

"I'm Aida Lisbon and these are my granddaughters Lily and Tammy they are visiting for a couple of weeks," the woman proudly told him. 

"I know with all the excitement around here that they were kind of curious about our place… and well normally it wouldn't be a problem…" Gage could feel the perspiration forming on his brow as he spoke. "It's just that with just moving in… With what happened this afternoon… we were sitting on the couch in a sort of compromising position and suddenly looked up to see two little faces plastered to our back doors." 

"Oh my," Aida gasped looking over to her granddaughters. 

"No real harm was done," Gage cut back in, "Things hadn't gone very far but it was a lesson for Sydney and me too. I just wanted you to be aware of what happened," he finished wanting to get out of there and back home having faced Aida Lisbon quite long enough. 

"Thank you for letting me know," Aida had stood to address Gage. "It looks as if my granddaughters and I need to have a little discussion." 

"Like I said no real harm was done," Gage repeated before telling Aida and the girls good-bye. 

Opening the door and going inside at home he looked around hoping Syd had reappeared. She hadn't. He went to the kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge and walked back over to the stairs to go up. 

The bedroom door was slightly closed and he almost felt as if he should knock before going in. Tapping lightly he pushed it open to find Syd at the far end of the room sitting leaning on the glass wall of windows staring out at the view below. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asked handing one of the beers to her. 

She reached up to take it smiling slightly only to turn her head back to the river. "You know Gage I've been thinking," she began Gage swallowing hard taking a seat beside her. 

"About what?" he asked a feeling of dread creeping into the pit of his stomach. 

"Other then blinds for those doors downstairs," she shot him a quick glance before looking out the windows once more. "I need a really comfortable chair for right here so I can sit and do a little reading, work on reports or just sit and daydream as I enjoy the view," she told him before bringing the bottle to her lips for a sip. 

"What ever you want Syd is fine with me," he replied moving behind her so she could lean against him which she did enjoying his arms around her. "Is that what you were doing when I came in?" Gage quizzed her. 

"What?" 

"Daydreaming?" 

Her cheeks coloured a little as she sheepishly answered, "Yes." 

"So you going to tell me?" 

"Some of it yes," she told him. "I've decided what to do with the bedrooms downstairs if that's all right with you." 

"What ever you think Syd you're much better at this kind of thing then I am," he answered content that the last upset hadn't changed her mind. 

"I thought the smaller bedroom we could kind of make into an office, you know take your computer out of the box…" 

"I was getting to that you know," Gage agreed kissing the top of her head before taking a swig of his beer. 

"Oh I know Gage I've seen you get around to it before," she smiled. "The other room I want to do up real cozy for when we have company," she continued. 

"Company?" he questioned as if she had spoken a foreign language. 

"Yeah Gage company you know like your sister or my Mom and Dad..." she let her voice trail off trying to read his reaction. 

Coughing and clearing his throat Gage finally stammered out, "Your Mom and Dad?" 

"You did say this was my home and I do from time to time have my Mom and Dad to my home," she proclaimed. "Gage this isn't a problem is it?" she asked. 

"No… no problem," he replied his mind going to the only time he had met her father Joseph Cooke. He had taken Gage aside to warn him that since he was Sydney's partner he had better take good care of her. That if anything happened to his little girl… 

"Honey are you all right?" Syd asked a second time reaching up to rub her fingers across his cheek. 

"Umm yeah fine," he distantly replied. 

The phone rang saving him from further speculation. Untangling himself from her he went to answer it. "Hello," he said still looking over at his partner. 

"Ranger Gage?" the voice at the other end of the line questioned. 

"Yes," Gage cautiously replied not recognizing the voice. 

"Ranger Cooke there with you?" 

"She just stepped into the shower can I have her call you back when she gets out?" he tried to stall. 

"Nice ploy Ranger Gage," the voice chuckled. "I hear you and Sydney are looking for me… maybe you are going to get a chance to meet me," the voice continued. 

Gage had all ready put the phone between his shoulder and his chin to begin to sign to Syd, "Get a trace on the line." 

"This wouldn't be Cyrano now would it?" he asked trying to hold him on the line to try and trace the call as Syd dialled to get things in motion. 

"You're just too clever must be why they made you a ranger." Again there was a sarcastic laugh at the other end of the line. 

"What is it you want Cyrano?" Gage asked 

"Not much just you and Sydney dead," Cyrano smugly answered. 

"I don't see that happening any time soon." Gage returned. 

"Then you'd rather that I kill Lily and Tammy in your place?" he asked his voice turning cruel and vicious. 

"What are you talking about?" Gage demanded knowing this had changed the stakes considerably. 

"Those two nice little girls are going to keep me company until you two get here. Of course it goes without saying you'll come alone just you and Sydney. I get so much as a feeling that someone else is with you I'll slit their throats. 

"If you…" 

"You have no room to make threats Gage you and your partner have thirty minutes to get out Old River Road right out to the dead end where the road disappears you'll find instructions there." The line went dead. 

Looking at Syd he cried out, "Let's go I'll explain on the way. 

_**Old River Road**_

The minute they were in the car and on the move Sydney was dialing for Walker. Quickly she explained where they were going and what had happened in the past couple of hours since they had last seen him and Trivette. 

"Tell Gage to stay back and go in by foot," Walker began instructing. "Trivette and Erica are here for dinner, Trivette and I'll come in the back way on horse back. Sydney you and Gage be careful." 

"Always Walker," she answered breaking the connection to explain to her partner what the plan was. 

"Syd…" Gage started to say her hand reaching out to take his. 

"I'll be careful Gage you too," she replied the car slowing to a stop at the side of the road. He brought her fingers to his lips in answer to her both opening their doors at the same time. 

Coming round to Syd's side of the car they headed into the brush at the side of the road. It was just dusk and the dark of the night was beginning to descend rapidly on them in one way it was good giving them cover in another way not so good making the going a little rougher. Either way the evening wasn't making the night any cooler or the humidity any less dense. With the tension of the situation high both rangers were feeling the effects tearing at their nerves as they trudged along in silence. 

After walking half a mile Gage's eyes caught sight of a small glowing amber no more then a few feet in front of them someone up ahead was smoking a cigarette. He stopped pointing watching the heater glow again silently in the dark as the smoker took another drag. 

Syd nodded her head to let her partner know she saw it watching as he motioned he was going to go round behind the sentry to neutralize the man. Again she nodded yes drawing her gun and watching as Gage came up behind the man grabbing him round the neck, slowly, quietly bringing him to the ground. 

A moment later Sydney was beside him and they were moving forward again until they came upon a second man. Motioning to Syd for a second time Gage let her know he was going to circle this sentry as well taking him out the same way as the first. 

Again she nodded drawing her gun for the ready once more. Circling around the man Gage moved as fast as lightening implementing the same manoeuvre as before. This time was different this guard had his finger on the trigger of his weapon and as Gage grabbed him he sent a round of bullets wildly up in the air, a warning to Cyrano. 

A second more and Gage had the second man out on the ground Syd by his side just as they heard a loud shout, "Marco what's going on?" 

Grabbing Syd's hand she and Gage sprinted off the trail and into the brush just as two more men appeared to find Marco out cold on the ground. Both squinted their eyes trying to see where the rangers were hiding the darkness and the dense woods doing their job of cover. 

Turning the two of them headed back from where they came one shouting out, "Cyrano they got Marco." 

Gage and Sydney were all ready moving forward again to the rendezvous point. As they got there they could see Cyrano's infamous hummer parked there, headlights on illuminating the immediate area. There were about half a dozen armed men standing with Cyrano while the Lisbon children sat on the ground together bound and gagged. 

Cyrano had just finished conferring with the two who had found Marco and turning he grabbed up Lily Lisbon and shouted into the night, "Rangers you've just sealed the fate of this kid." 

"Let her be I'm right here," Gage shouted stepping into the light hoping Syd wouldn't follow suit. 

"Where's Sydney?" Cyrano hollered still using Lily as a shield. 

"She's not with me I came alone," Gage replied catching a shadow coming up behind Cyrano knowing it would be Walker. 

"What did I tell you Gage," he sneered reaching for his knife just as Walker came flying into the side of him knocking Lily free of his grasp. Gage and Trivette had made for Cyrano's people while Sydney had gone to Lily scooping her up to run to where Tammy was struggling to get to her feet. 

After two hard hits from Walker Cyrano knew that he was completely out matched so instead of staying to fight he ran like the coward he was towards where Sydney was with Lily and Tammy. 

Having taken care of two of Cyrano's people Gage had looked up just in time to see Cyrano barrelling down on Syd Walker a few steps behind him. Seeing the danger he had called out to her and started to run towards her but not soon enough. 

With knife flailing Cyrano jabbed hitting his mark embedding the knife deep into Syd's shoulder Tammy escaping her hold. 

Gage heard her cry out watching her stumble forward as Cyrano not even stopping scooped up Tammy under his arm to keep running for his hummer. Syd tried desperately to grab at his leg unable to succeed. 

Knowing Gage was just steps behind him Walker kept after Cyrano and Tammy. He had shoved the little girl in his vehicle and jumping in behind he slammed it in gear narrowly missing Walker who was running full force to catch up to them. Grabbing the mirror on the passenger door as it speed past Walker was able to hoist himself up enough to hitch a ride as Cyrano tried to escape. 

"Go after them Gage," Syd was screaming as he slide to the ground beside. 

"Syd you're hurt," he yelled back. 

"I'll live pull out my phone for me and go," she cried out. 

Yanking it out of her pocket he pressed it into her hand shouting, "I'll be back," before taking after the fleeing vehicle Trivette close at his heels. 

Dialling the phone Syd watched in horror as the passenger door opened Walker hanging precariously off of it as he tried desperately to work his way inside. Suddenly the vehicle veered side ways the driver seeming to loose control as it shot over the embankment and into the deep river water below. 

Trivette and Gage stood momentarily watching as the hummer plunged into the water before sliding down the bank to dive in after them. Gage came up first Tammy in his arms to deposit her on shore. He could all ready hear the sirens of approaching police cars screaming down river road. Walker had made sure they were positioned about five miles out to wait for his call. 

Seeing that she was breathing and would be all right Gage dived back under the black muddy water to where Trivette was trying desperately to get his partner loose from where he had been pinned in the crash. With Gage's extra strength they were able to jar the door loose and together bring Walker to the surface. 

"Cyrano?" Walker questioned as he gasped for air relying on Trivette and Gage to get him to safety. 

"He hasn't surfaced," Trivette told him Gage letting go to dive under the water again. Swimming completely around the smashed up vehicle he could find no signs of Cyrano. 

The emergency people were all ready coming down the hill by the time Gage swam over to the bank. "No sign of him," he told them saying in the same breath, "I'm going to check on Syd." 

"Okay Gage," Trivette, answered Walker nodding his head at the same time. 

Fighting his way back up the bank Gage ran to where he had left Sydney and Lily waving to a second EMT unit to follow him. There were two police officers with them one untying Lily while the other was trying to keep Syd still and in one place. "Syd stop trying to move," Gage ordered all ready on the ground beside her taking her hand. The EMT coming beside her to tend to her wound. 

"Tammy? Walker?" Syd was questioning trying hard to ignore the pain her shoulder was giving her as the paramedics began working on her getting her ready to transport. 

"Tammy's fine, Walker got a little banged up he gets a trip to the hospital just like you," Gage explained as they brought the stretcher along side her. 

"I can walk," Syd protested as a sling was put in place to take the tension off her shoulder. "What about Cyrano?" 

"Disappeared," Gage answered knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear. 

"Disappeared? How could he disappear? Owww," she cried out giving in to let Gage help her up. 

"We'll worry about that once we get you patched up," Gage told her taking charge over her his arm protectively around her. 

"All right Gage," she finally gave in Gage lifting her into the unit and climbing in behind her. 

_**Memorial Hospital**_

The ambulance carrying Syd pulled in to emergency moments after the one carrying Walker and Tammy Lisbon. Syd had sat up leaning against Gage for the duration of the ride fighting the pain and the urge to pass out. 

The unit doors opened and Syd made a move to get out only to dizzily fall back against her partner and fainted. Getting his arms around her he lifted her up to carry her into emergency. 

"Trauma two," one of the nurses was calling Gage hurrying behind them. Gently he laid her on the exam table to be pushed out of the way by the trauma team who hurried to access his partner's injury. 

"Let's get her up to surgery," someone was shouting as they immediately began moving her out. 

Gage stood frozen his heart pounding in his chest as they moved Syd through the doors to head for the elevator. She'd been hurt before and he knew that this wasn't life threatening but still… He just wanted her safe… he just wanted to hold her… he just wanted… 

"Ranger if you follow me I'll take you upstairs to the waiting room," the nurse smiled taking him by the arm and leading him towards the elevators. 

"Gage." 

He turned to catch sight of Alex coming in with Erica. Mrs. Lisbon had stood up as well she was flanked by a younger couple Gage assumed to be Lily and Tammy's parents. 

"Alex they're just taking Syd up to surgery I haven't heard anything about anyone else," he honestly told her. 

"Ranger Gage," it was Aida Lisbon speaking, "The girls are going to be fine." 

"I'm really sorry that the girls got dragged into this," Gage began apologizing. 

"Ranger I'm Jack Lisbon the girls' father. We know that this wasn't your fault and we also know that you all put your lives on the line to get Tammy and Lily back," he told Gage before adding, "Mom and the girls are coming home to Austin with us tonight until this blows over so you won't have us to worry about." 

"Hopefully this will be coming to an end soon," Gage agreed. 

"Mrs. Walker?" a young resident was asking for Alex she looked up going straight for the man. "Your husband has just gone up to x-ray. From our initial examination it looks as if it is just a few broken ribs and a mild concussion we'll know more when the pictures come back." 

Hearing that Gage turned to Alex, "I'm going up to wait for Syd." 

"Yes go ahead. We'll be up as soon as we can," she answered grabbing his hand for a moment before following the resident. 

The elevator doors opened and Gage stepped inside turning to hit the button for the fifth floor. Anxiously he rubbed his hand over his face his mind going over what had happened in the last couple of days. The door opened on the third floor two nurses got in each pushing buttons for different floors both chatting with each other. Once more the elevator moved stopping on the fifth floor, excusing himself Gage got out and headed for the nurses station. 

"I'm here for Ranger Cooke," he announced waiting for a reply. 

The nurse looked down her chart seeing Sydney's name replied, "Yes Ranger right here she's in operating room three. Let me call over and see where things stand." With that she picked up the phone and dialled. A couple of minutes conversation and the nurse hung up looking up to Gage she began to speak, "Everything is going as expected they should be finished up in about an hour. You can have a seat over there while you wait." 

"Thanks," Gage answered with a slight smile turning to go wait. Slumping down in the first convenient chair he leaned back his head going back sighing deeply. 

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity but was only about thirty minutes when he suddenly heard his name called he looked up to see Trivette and Erica standing there. "Any word on Syd?" Jimmy asked. 

"Not yet. You learn anything?" 

"Walker is downstairs trying to get around Alex to sign himself out. The Lisbons just left for the trip back to Austin and there is no trace of Cyrano any where," Trivette relayed to Gage. 

"So we're back to where we started," Gage sighed again. 

"Except now your name has been added to the hit list with your girlfriend," Trivette absently reminded him. 

"Yeah and I wish the whole thing was over and I could just take my girlfriend home," he replied. 

Trivette slumped down with him holding his hand out to his wife to join them both lapsing into silence to wait with him. 

Another thirty minutes passed before a doctor approached the trio. "Rangers?" he asked as Gage stood to meet the man. 

"Yes doctor how is she?" he asked. 

"She's going to be fine. She was lucky even though the wound was deep it was clean, her shoulder is going to be sore for quite a few days but she'll be as good as new." 

"Can we see her?" Gage questioned not wanting to seem to eager but not succeeding very well. 

"The nurse will come and get you as soon as we have her settled in her room," the doctor smiled. He turned to go then as if remembering something stopped to face them again asking, "Are one you gentleman Francis?" 

Gage's face went slightly red smiling he said, "That would be me." 

"She definitely wants to see you," the doctor replied walking down the hall leaving Gage standing there. 

Another twenty minutes and the nurse had come to escort Gage to where Sydney was. "She's still a little groggy but she is asking for you," the nurse smiled pushing open the door to Syd's room. 

"Thanks," Gage smiled walking over where Syd lay. 

"What are you doing about getting me out of here?" she greeted him. 

"Hey I'm just getting past sighing deeply that you're okay," he told her taking her hand, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

"Umm sorry I worried you," she mumbled trying hard to hide the pain her shoulder was giving her. "Honey I'm not kidding around though you have to get me out of here I feel like a sitting duck." 

"Sydney you're only an hour out of surgery will you slow down," Gage tried to tell her. 

"I know but I just don't like staying here…" she pouted. 

"I like it better when you're at home too," Gage agreed kissing again. 

"How are Walker and the Lisbon girls?" Syd questioned her eyes closing. 

"The girls are both fine and on their way back home with their mom and dad. Mrs. Lisbon is going to go to Austin and stay with them a while too until this blows over. Walker is downstairs double talking Alex to get out of here just like you are me," Gage answered her. 

"I want to go home with you Gage," she softly spoke. 

"Tell you what Shorty you lay back and relax let me go home, have a shower, pick up a change of clothes for you then see if they will let you out," Gage bargained with her. 

"All right but I want to go home by tonight with you I'm going to sleep much better at home in our bed," she yawned. 

"And that goes with out saying for me too. I sleep much better when you are in my arms," he agreed. 

"Don't be gone long," she told him still tightly holding his hand. 

"I'm not going any where until the guard is outside and you are sleeping." 

"Thanks Honey," she whispered squeezing his hand once more before falling asleep. 

_**Later…**_

After speaking with Syd's doctor Gage learned if all went well that day he would be able to take her home with him that evening. Alex had all ready lost her battle Walker had not only signed himself out but had stopped by headquarters on the way to the ranch. 

Gage had made a quick trip to headquarters too on his way back to the hospital to see if there had been any new developments. 

"The guys we brought in aren't talking they're just too scared of what Cyrano might do," Trivette informed him. "But we were able to find out once the hummer was pulled from the river that it was registered to a Deacon Kelly," he continued clicking a few buttons on his computer to draw up Deacon Kelly's face. 

"So Cyrano has a real name," Gage retorted studying the picture of their adversary. 

"Oh yeah and a real long rap sheet to go with it, everything from extortion to murder. He's changed his appearance and given himself a new name that's why it's taken us so long to catch up to him," Trivette explained bringing the old Deacon Kelly's picture with long dark hair and goatee up beside the new Deacon Kelly with short blonde hair and cleaned shaved face. "He came up from the streets having made a name for himself likes to keep in close touch with the gangs so he can blame them for his acts of violence and use them to help perpetrate his crimes. 

According to eyewitness accounts he can be pretty ruthless if you fail him. By how scared these guys we have locked up are I think that the stories must have some merit," Trivette finished telling Gage. 

"Any idea who he might be working for?" Gage questioned letting the new information digest as he stared at Cyrano's image on the computer screen. 

"Nothing concrete but with the connection between Sally Benton and Syd I've been doing some digging into Benton Pharmaceuticals so far I've come up empty handed but then I've only begun to scratch the surface," Trivette told him. 

"My money is on Benton too," Gage concurred. "I've got to get back to the hospital before Syd is leaving for home without me." 

Trivette smiled at his friend knowing what he said was probably true. In truth though in light of what Trivette had just told him Gage was anxious to get back to the hospital and be with Sydney. He knew he wasn't going to stop worrying about her until she was in his sight. 

_**Memorial Hospital**_

Pulling his car into the most convenient parking space Gage got out. He looked around the parking unable to see anything unusual although he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. 

Instead of going in the front entrance he made a quick detour and slipped in the side of the building stepping into the first elevator that he saw, an old supply one, he hit the button for the basement. 

The elevator doors opened to a maze of pipes and mechanical workings accompanied by loud noise that kept the hospital working. Going down the isle Gage quickly ducked out of sight in among some of the machinery so he could keep his eyes on the elevator doors. 

He didn't have long to wait before the elevator came back down to the basement and the doors began to open. There was a short pause before anyone stepped out unlike the usual gang members Cyrano usually employed two clean cut men dressed in regulation army garb stepped from the elevator side weapons drawn. 

The first man motioned for the second to head down the opposite direction while he turned and came towards where Gage stood waiting. Taking a deep breath and holding it he waited until the enemy was almost in front of him before bringing his leg up hard to knock the gun flying from his hand. Before the man had a chance to recover Gage had brought his foot up once more nailing the guy in the head. The man spun and reeled backwards allowing Gage to grab him into a headlock rendering him unconscious. Dragging him back among the machinery Gage quickly peered out to see where the second guy was. He had disappeared from sight. 

"Where did you go?" Gage silently asked himself gun drawn as he moved in the direction he had last seen the man going. All at once there was the loud ping of a bullet hitting a pipe beside his head and a blast of steam shooting out. Hitting the floor Gage rolled to the side as a second bullet ricocheted off another piece of equipment narrowly missing him. In that split second he got sight of the shooter and returned fire the would be assassin falling to the floor. 

Cautiously Gage moved towards the hired gun kicking his weapon out of reach before bending to feel for a nonexistent pulse. 

Quickly going back where he had left the first one laying he cuffed him and pulled his phone to dial headquarters. After relaying what he had happened to Trivette he hung up his phone just as his prisoner began to come around. 

Grabbing his arm Gage hauled the man to his feet. "All right you going to tell me what's going on and why you and your buddy tried to kill me?" he questioned the would be killer. 

"I've got nothing to say to you," he snarled back. 

"Is that so?" Gage asked dragging the man to where the steam was still spewing from the pipe. Taking hold of the man's neck Gage pushed the guy's face towards the hot spray of steam holding it a few inches away. With a cool even voice Gage began to speak, "I know that you are working for Cyrano and you're going to tell me where he is and why he is so desperate to have me and my partner dead." 

"I'm signing my own death warrant if I tell you anything," he cried out to Gage trying as best he could to escape Gage's grip on him. 

"You're as good as dead smart guy," Gage answered, "Cyrano doesn't like failure and you have failed him." 

"Please you can't do this, you have to protect me!" 

"You want protection you start talking," Gage replied. 

"All right, all right it's money. It's all about money," he cried out. 

Loosening his grip Gage spun him around to face him. "Keep talking I'm listening." 

"Cyrano usually doesn't get involved with the killing he usually subcontracts things out. There was something about this Sally Benton thing he said he had to take care of it personally. Said he had to take out Sally and her nosey ranger friend." 

"Who put the hit out on Sally and the ranger?" Gage interrogated more. 

"I don't know the same guy all the big contracts come from I guess. Cyrano never says he's always secretive who he does business with. Paranoid that one of us will take over and cut him out all together." 

"Where is Cyrano now?" Gage relentless kept up the questions. 

"I don't know you have to believe me. I got a call early this morning said he needed you and your partner finished off that you were at the hospital with her. My partner and I have been dogging you ever since. Said he'd be in touch when the job was done." 

"And you trusted him?" Gage asked. 

"He's never given me reason not too." 

The elevator doors opened and Gage heard his name called. "Over here Trivette," he shouted back. 

"You okay?" he questioned. 

"Yeah I want to get up to Sydney to make sure that these two are the only ones Cyrano sent to take care of us," he answered handing his prisoner over to transport. 

"All right I'll be up shortly," Trivette agreed watching Gage get on the elevator. 

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

_~** Chapter Seven ~**_

"Ranger," the seasoned officer outside Syd's door greeted Gage. 

"Officer Timmons all quiet?" he questioned his hand all ready on the door. 

"Yep even Ranger Cooke has been peaceful today so don't you go getting her riled up you hear me," he warned. 

"I'll do my best," Gage smiled relaxing a bit as he pushed the door open. 

"Gage where have you been?" the words were out of her mouth even before Gage was inside the door Officer Timmons chuckling to himself. 

"Syd I'm sorry I got delayed a little…" he was all ready explaining even before reaching her. 

"What… what is it?" she was asking sensing something was wrong. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed he took her hand. "I don't think I'll be taking you home tonight…" he began. 

"Gage I'm fine I'm not staying…" 

"Slow down Shorty," he interrupted, "I didn't say I wasn't taking you with me can you stop and listen to me?" he questioned squeezing her good hand. 

"What is? What happened? Gage are you all right?" the questions were tumbling out as she looked for any visible sign of injury her hand going to his cheek letting his lips caress her palm. 

"I had a run in with more of Cyrano's people. He survived the crash, he's still pulling the strings, we're still at risk and so is anyone who comes near us," he wearily told her his arm going round her letting her fall against him. 

"Oh Gage we have to put an end to this," she cried tears of frustration and stress running down her cheeks. 

"Sweetie don't cry we are going to get to the bottom of this…" 

"We aren't cats Gage we don't have nine lives," she cut in letting his fingers brush the tears from her face. 

There was a slight tap on the door and Trivette stuck his head in. "Hey Syd how you doing?" he asked a grin on his face which in turn brought a smile to Sydney as well. 

"Better," she told him still drawing strength from Gage. 

"Talked to Walker he doesn't think you should be going home tonight," Trivette began to explain. 

"I figured as much," Gage replied. 

"He said to hold up at a hotel tonight and he'll see us all at work tomorrow," Trivette informed them. 

"We have to flush him out Jimmy we can't go on living like this," Syd suddenly cried out her calm demeanor that made her, her all but drained from her. 

"And we will Syd," Trivette answered looking to Gage and then back to Syd. 

_**Marshall Benton's Estate**_

Dwight Benton staggered into the shadows against the wall slopping half his bourbon down himself and onto the floor. He had been mostly in a drunken stupor since the rangers had brought the news about Sally's death to him sobering only long enough for her funeral service. 

Squinting his eyes he tried to focus on the man who stood waiting for an audience with his father. 

"Doctor Benton will see you now," the butler told the visitor who let himself into Benton's office. 

The butler looked the man up and down before heading back towards the kitchen leaving Dwight there by himself still unseen. Bringing the glass to his lips he took another swig of the amber liquor as if gathering courage to stagger over to where the door to the office stood ajar. 

"Are the two rangers dead?" Benton asked. 

"That's being taken care of as we speak," the visitor advised him. 

"Is that a fact Deacon?" Benton questioned again. "Seems to me that you've had quite a few slip ups for a fairly easy job. I don't know if you're up to the task at hand." 

"Marshall you know that I am I just had a few minor set backs…" Cyrano began to say only to be cut off by Benton. 

"You call those minor set backs every Texas Ranger in the state looking for you," Benton fumed. "I ought to…" 

"I ought to what old man?" Cyrano had jumped up his gun aimed at Benton. "This whole ranger mess is your own fault. If you hadn't thought it was all right to force yourself on your daughter-in-law I can't say I blame her for threatening to tell Dwight what you did once you got her knocked up. Dwight might not have believed that you would do such a thing before but with a kid as proof…" 

"You know that I couldn't risk exposure with this deal in the wings," Benton barked back. "I couldn't risk the scandal… my name. With Sally being so close with that female ranger who knows what she told her… No getting rid of them both is and was the best solution and don't you forget it. My downfall means your downfall," he warned Cyrano. 

Dwight stood motionless in the hallway the words his father had spoken slowly sinking in the glass he held slipping from his fingers to crash to the floor as he burst through the office door. "You old bastard," he yelled trying to get to his father to deliver the blow he thought he deserved. 

Before Dwight could make good on his threat Cyrano had interceded pinning Dwight to the floor. "You had her killed… it was you… you did that to her and had her killed," he shrieked as his father worked feverishly to inject him with a sedative. Slowly Dwight's eyes began to close and the screaming stopped the drug doing its job. 

"Harmon," Benton called out to the butler. "Where is that man?" he impatiently nattered as the butler appeared at the door. 

"Sir?" Harmon questioned seeing Dwight on the floor unmoving. 

"We need to get Dwight upstairs he is just so over wrought with loosing Sally. I think it best if we keep him sedated the next few days and off the booze," Benton was instructing as Harmon went to assist Cyrano to get Dwight to his room. 

"Yes sir," Harmon answered without question. 

Following the men upstairs with his son Benton made sure he was tucked into his bed locking the door behind them as they left. 

"Once you have all of Doctor Phillips research and his name on that contract giving Benton Pharmaceuticals exclusive rights to his work you make sure he has an accident. I want none of this coming back to haunt me," Benton stressed. "When this is behind us I'll take care of Dwight he won't be a problem." 

"Yeah all right Marshall I'll finish this one last job for you and then I'm going to be taking some well deserved vacation time," Cyrano smiled walking away from Benton. 

_**A Motel Off Route Forty-Five**_

They had been very careful when they left the hospital. Trivette had arranged for another car to be brought over to the emergency entrance as a precaution. 

"Okay guys check in with me when you get settled for the night and we'll see you at headquarters in the morning," Trivette told them giving Syd's hand a quick squeeze before adding, "Keep him out of trouble Syd." 

"I'll do my best Trivette," she smiled her eyes resting on her partner. 

That had been thirty minutes ago now she sat in the front seat of the car watching as Gage signed for the room they would share. "Are you booking us as Mr. and Mrs.?" she asked herself aloud watching him put his credit card back in his wallet and pick up the key. 

She smiled as he opened the car door and slide back inside with her. "Our room is around back," he told her putting the car in gear to drive around back pulling in front of the assigned room. "Home sweet home for tonight anyway," he said opening his door to come around to do the same for Syd. With his arm around her they walked to the door Gage sliding the key in and opening it for them. 

"I'd never think to look for us here," she commented leaning heavily against him looking around the tiny room knowing it had seen many customers in it's day. 

"I know it's not the Ritz but it's clean and we should be safe for tonight," Gage softly spoke walking into room towards the bed with her. He let his lips caress her temple saying, "Lets get you laying down resting." 

"It's not that bad," she grimaced feeling like a displaced person again. 

"Oh yeah I can tell," he agreed smiling at Syd's determined tenacity. Grabbing the pillow from the other side of the bed he put it behind her with the other one for her to lay back. 

"Umm," she moaned the tension in her neck easing slightly as her eyes closed. 

Sitting down beside her he took her hand bringing her fingers to his lips. "How bout I go get us something to eat. What would you like?" 

"I'm really not that hungry." 

"You have to eat," he smiled catching her chin with his finger and holding it. 

"All right but nothing too extravagant," she told him as he leaned forward catching her lips with his. Her hand went to his cheek letting the kiss intensify. Pulling back her lips still against his she murmured, "Food Gage you were going for food." 

"Yes food I'll be back as quick as I can," he answered between a few more kisses. Going to the door he turned for a moment saying, "How bout putting the chain on the door till I get back?" 

"If it will make you feel better." 

"At least you'll have a few seconds warning in case someone tries to get in," he replied waiting for her to come to the door. 

Standing on the other side he listened until he heard the chain lock fall in place before he was satisfied enough to go for the food. Unlocking the car door he slid behind the wheel starting it up and putting it in reverse only to slam the brakes on a second later to avoid hitting a pickup truck that just had blocked him in. 

"What are you doing?" Gage shouted out loud the truck unmoving the driver seeming to have disappeared. "What the?" he muttered under his breath looking around but seeing no one. Cautiously he opened the door to get out his gun drawn proceeding around the front of the truck to see the driver's door was open. Again he looked around the parking lot still seeing nothing. Getting to the driver's door he looked in to see a passenger slumped over unconscious in the seat blood on their chest. Automatically Gage reached in for a pulse finding a weak one. He began to straighten up and reach for his phone only to feel the cold steel of a gun at the base of his neck. 

"Nice and easy ranger or I'll blow a hole in the back of your head," the voice he had come to recognize as Cyrano's spat out to him. "You and your girlfriend have caused me a lot of trouble but it's going to come to an end right now. Put your hands where I can see them." 

Slowly he complied as Cyrano reached around him relieving him of his gun. Gage again let his eyes scan over the parking lot still seeing no one decided Cyrano had come alone. Feeling the gun jab hard into his side he heard the man speak again low and menacing, "Time to join Sydney so you two can die with each other." 

With the gun prodding him they walked towards the motel room door. "Open it," Cyrano demanded. 

Putting the key in the lock he opened it only to be stopped by the chain lock. "Syd it's me Francis can you let me in?" he called out to her. 

"Francis," she muttered under breath making a small face. Wondering what he was up to she called back, "Just a sec I'll be right there." 

"What's taking so long?" Cyrano hissed at Gage. 

"Her shoulder remember you stabbed her," he barked back. 

"That didn't take long," Syd chatted from the other side not closing the door completely to remove the chain. 

Giving Gage a shove the two of them pushed into the room Cyrano hoping to send Syd flying with the force. Instead he pushed Gage past her just enough so she could level her gun at his head. 

"Drop it Cyrano or I'll blow your brains out," she evenly told him. 

"You're a Texas ranger you aren't going to shoot me," he smiled still holding the gun against Gage's side. 

"Try me," she answered moving slightly around him so she could move her gun in a circle around his head until she held it on his forehead between his eyes. 

Slowly he swallowed Gage feeling the gun ease up on his side and brought his hand up to take it from Cyrano. Ordering the man face down on the floor Gage put the handcuffs on him before reaching for Syd's gun and her. 

_**An Hour Later**_

Walker stood with his partner and two junior rangers watching as the owner of the pickup truck was loaded into the emergency unit for transport. It looked as if Cyrano had shot the owner of the truck and shoving him over had gotten behind the wheel to put his plan in action. 

Transport was just bringing Cyrano out of the motel when Trivette stopped them. "Are you going to make this easy on all of us and tell us who's behind this?" he asked. 

"It's me behind it I hate rangers and I've just added you two more to my hate list," he glared at Walker and Trivette. 

"Take him to Ranger headquarters," Walker instructed, "And keep him away from everyone else. We'll be there shortly to try and get some answers out of him." 

"You're wasting your time," Cyrano shouted, "You're still as good as dead." 

"Get him out of here," Gage shouted still holding his arm around Syd. 

"You two want in on the interrogation?" Walker asked knowing the question was moot. 

"Sydney I promised your doctor that you'd be going straight home and rest…" Gage started to say only to have her cut back in. 

"I didn't make anyone any promises besides your promise has all ready been broken," she pointed out. "I'm not going to be able to rest until we get to the bottom of this and you said it yourself Cyrano is our best chance of that." 

Letting out an exaggerated sigh of exasperation Gage let a big grin come across his face. "Boy I'm glad you said that cause I don't want to miss this. Let's go." Opening the car door for her he let her slip inside closing the door behind her. 

"Catch up with you at headquarters," he told their bosses jumping into the car himself. 

_**Headquarters**_

"Here you better take your meds," Gage instructed handing Syd a couple of scripts. He had caught her gripping her arm at the elbow rubbing up towards her shoulder. She studied the bottles a couple of minutes before trying to pop the kid proof lids off them. Reaching over he took the bottles back from her opening each one for her. 

"For this alone I want to get even with him," she declared taking the pills in her hand waiting for Gage to open a bottle of water for her. 

"I love looking after you Syd," Gage smiled at her frustration. 

"I can look after myself thank you," she retorted. 

"I agree most times you can look after yourself I'm just glad to be here to look after you when you can't," he replied. "To be honest I like to be able to return the favour you have looked after me a few times after all." 

She tossed the pills in her mouth taking the bottle of water from his hand to take a swig and swallow them down. "When this is over Gage believe me you are going to get your chance to take care of me," she told him bringing the bottle of water to her lips again her eyes on his face. 

"He's in interrogation C Gage," one of the other rangers interrupted them innocently smiling. 

"Thanks." Gage replied his face colouring slightly he reached out to help Syd up and she let him. 

Together they walked out in the hall meeting Walker and Trivette who were on their way in. "He's ready for us in C," Gage advised them. 

"You two want a run at him?" Walker asked. 

"You know it," Syd answered not even looking at her partner for confirmation. 

"It's your show," Walker replied with a smile he and Trivette going into the observation room. 

"Hey how you want to play this?" Gage asked stopping Syd outside the door. 

"Just follow my lead Francis," she told him taking the file folder he was carrying from his hands standing waiting for him to open the door for her. 

"After you partner," he grinned swinging the door open knowing Cyrano was about to meet his match for the second time that day. 

"Mr. Kelly," Syd addressed the prisoner without looking up from the folder she was reading. 

"They think you two are enough to intimidate me, make me talk," Cyrano snickered. 

"Gage are you in the business of intimidating people?" Syd asked suddenly looking up at her partner. 

"Nope how bout you?" he responded pulling a chair out for her. 

Again Cyrano began to laugh, "So I do a few years if it gets that far I have friends in high places…" 

"I don't know when the judge and jury finds out you did in an expectant mother who was carrying your unborn child… it's going to be that lethal injection," Syd retorted. 

"Hey I never touched her you can't make that stick…" the smile sufficiently wiped from his face. 

"DNA doesn't lie does it Gage?" Syd asked. 

"Stands up like iron in a court of law," Gage agreed. 

"I'm not that baby's father," Cyrano shouted trying to make a leap across the table at Syd only to be slammed back in his seat by her partner. 

Smiling again Syd looked at Gage asking, "Now have I got this straight Deacon Kelly here alias Cyrano is going down for murder of Sally Benton and their unborn child…" 

"I told you the kid wasn't mine," Cyrano shouted again. "I'm not the liability here I can be trusted to keep quiet. You're the one who never shuts up," he was screaming again Gage having to physically restrain him to keep him from Syd. 

"I never shut up?" Syd was on him again. "What have I got to say that is so all fired important?" 

"You know why, you know who that kid's father really was, you had to be kept from blowing the whistle on Benton," he yelled out slumping back in his chair realizing what he had said. 

"Blowing the whistle on Benton?" Syd quietly asked herself the pieces beginning to fall into place. 

"Does Dwight know his father was having an affair with his wife?" Syd softly questioned Cyrano who sat unmoving staring at the table. 

"Come on Deacon," Gage interceded, "The cat is out of the bag and unless you want to go down for all this by yourself you had better come clean with the rest of it." 

"Man if you had only been home," he lamented glaring at Syd before changing his tune. "If I give you people some important information and save someone's life maybe we can make an arrangement of some sort…" 

"Depends on the information we're going to have to hear it first before we make any kind of deals," Gage answered. 

Weighing the odds stacked up against him Cyrano finally spoke. "Doctor Otto Philips ever heard of him?" 

Thinking a minute Syd answered, "Leading geneticist," hoping she had made the right connection. "What about him?" 

"Did you know that he has just made a startling break through in the war on fat?" 

"So what does that have to do with saving someone's life?" Gage cut in. 

"He's found out that it is a gene that makes people get fat. He's done a lot of research and Benton wants that research, he'd do anything to get that his hands on it. In fact we've been using our powers of persuasion on the good doctor the last few days to throw in with Benton," he revealed. 

"Where's Doctor Philips now?" Syd was asking questions again. 

"Got him over at the labs at Benton Pharmaceuticals." 

"We need a search warrant," Gage was thinking aloud both he and Syd getting up to confer with Walker. 

"Hey what about me?" Cyrano shouted. 

"You're information pans out we'll talk to the DA's office," Gage replied on their way out.

TBC 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**~ Chapter Eight ~**_

"You hear?" Gage was questioning as he and Syd came into the hallway Walker and Trivette waiting for them. 

"I've called Alex at home she's all ready getting the warrants together for both the plant and the residence, I have to meet her upstairs," he confirmed. "Sydney you had better hang back." 

"Are you kidding me Walker!" she exclaimed all ready wiggling her arm out of the sling. "If you're fit enough for this then so am I," she told her boss who was favouring his broken ribs. 

"Gage talk some sense into your partner," Walker grinned giving him a quick look before heading upstairs with Trivette. 

As the elevator doors closed Syd turned to Gage. "I'm seeing this through to the end Gage," she told him not letting him open his mouth. 

"I'd have been surprised if you didn't want to see it through," he anxiously told her. "Just make me a promise." 

"If I can," she returned. 

"No heroics Cooke. I haven't got the patience to break in a new partner," he told her reaching out to cup her chin. "I just don't want you to get hurt all right Honey." 

"I'll be careful Gage," she smiled slightly softly adding, "I promise." 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside to meet up with Walker and Trivette at Benton Pharmaceuticals. The doors closed and the elevator headed downward just missing the shots that went up in interrogation C. 

Sydney and Gage had left Cyrano with one of the younger officers to get him back to the holding cells. The young man had called for a second man to assist him but becoming impatient had opened the interrogation room door stepping outside to look up and down the hall. That is all it took that one minute for Cyrano to move into position as the door opened he got the drop on the officer. Getting him in a chokehold the officer struggled with Cyrano who easily got his gun, which went off wounding the young man. 

Letting the officer slide to the floor Cyrano shoved the gun in his belt and stepped into the hall. "In here," he shouted two officers running past him as he took off the opposite direction into the stairwell disappearing from sight. 

_**The Benton Estate**_

"Will do Walker," Sydney said into the phone just as she hung up. Her eyes still on the road as she spoke to her partner. "Walker wants us to go to the house he and Trivette are going to the lab. He's all ready sending a team there to meet us they'll have the search warrant.' 

Gage nodded turning to head towards the Benton Estate. 

"There's one more thing Gage," Sydney began to say pausing a moment. 

Waiting for her to continue he stole a sideways glance. "What is it," he finally asked. 

"Cyrano is loose. He got the drop on Stevens and shot him with his own gun. He's in surgery and Cyrano disappeared," she finished. 

"He must be heading out of the country, the state at the very least," Gage tried to reason out knowing full well there was every possibility that they could run into him. 

"Yeah," Syd agreed saying, "Walker just wanted us to be on guard for him." 

There were all ready half a dozen police cars outside the walls of the Benton estate when Gage pulled up beside the lead car. 

"Here's your warrant," the ranger told Gage handing it through the window to him. 

"Spread the word," Gage began to bark back, "We don't expect trouble but to be on your guard for Cyrano." 

"You got it Gage," the ranger agreed. 

"All right let's do it!" Gage exclaimed leading the way through the gates. 

_I**nside The Walls Of the Benton House**_

Benton opened the door to his study to face Cyrano. "What in hell did you come here for?" he snarled clicking the lock so not to be disturbed before walking into the room to face the man. "You're going to have every law enforcement agent in Texas down on us and then some." 

"Will you relax I just came to get what you owe me and then I'll be on my way," Cyrano drawled. 

"What I owe you?" he questioned his eyes bugging out astounded by the man's nerve. "You never finished either of your last assignments. That uppity little Texas Ranger and her partner are still alive and so is Otto Philips," he spat back. 

"For your information Marshall that uppity Texas Ranger didn't have a clue who fathered Sally's baby. In fact if you had left her out of this they would have just naturally thought her husband was the father," Cyrano laughed. 

"I wasn't willing to take that chance," he answered. "Sally as much as threw it in my face that she had told Ranger Cooke everything and it would take one hundred thousand dollars to make it all go away." 

"And well worth every dime I'd say," Cyrano laughed again shouting out, "She was bluffing Marshal." 

Benton made a move towards Cyrano only to be stopped short by Cyrano raising Officer Steven's gun up to aim at his chest again laughing. "The Philips job is just finished. I talked with my people over at the lab he was just downloading the last of his research into the computers… once that's done he is going to meet with a very untimely accident. 

So as you can see everything is under control and it's time you paid up," his grin turning evil as his lies double-crossed his almost former boss. 

Seeing no other choice for now Benton went to his wall safe and began to open it pulling out some of the bundles of money inside. 

"All of it Marshall," Cyrano interrupted him. 

"There's over three hundred thousand dollars in here," Benton sputtered out. 

"Not any more," Cyrano laughed coming forward with a small bag to begin stuffing the money inside. 

They were almost finished when Harmon, Benton's butler, pounded on the door. "Sir there are Texas Ranger's here with a search warrant," he shouted through the heavy oak door. 

"I told you this would happen," Benton hissed starting for the door only to be stopped by the hard butt of Cyrano's gun coming down on his head. 

As Benton slowly sank to the floor Cyrano grabbed up the bag with the money heading to a side entrance to make his second escape of the day. 

_**Outside Marshal Benton's Study**_

"He's inside Rangers and there's no answer," Harmon cried out as both Sydney and Gage approached the man. 

"Stand back," Gage warned the butler as he and Sydney took a stand either side of the door guns in hand. 

"Texas Rangers Benton open the door," Gage shouted banging his hand on the door, as he spoke still getting no answer. 

"That Cyrano fellow is in there with Mr. Benton," Harmon called out protected by a doorway only to peer out at what was happening. 

With one glance to Syd Gage shouted, "Get back," lowering his gun he fired at the lock. The door swung slightly open assisted the rest of the way with Gage's foot. 

A quick glance around the room they saw that Benton was unconscious on the floor and the door to the grounds was open. 

"Call for medical help," Gage was again shouting barely able to catch up to Syd as she darted out the open door catching up with her just outside the estate garage. 

"He just ducked inside," she hissed. Not waiting for Gage to answer she too slipped inside. 

"Syd," Gage hoarsely called out in a whisper to her. Getting no answer without hesitating a second he followed inside. 

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark garage. Hearing a small clatter to the left of him he jerked his head in that direction catching sight of what looked like two figures just up ahead. He fought the urge not to call out to his partner not wanting to give his position away as he crept silently along. That was until he heard an ensuing scuffle, a loud crash and Cyrano shout out, "Gage I got your partner." 

"Cyrano let her go," Gage shouted back his eyes straining to get a glimpse of where Cyrano's voice came from. 

"Or what Gage? I'm all ready on my way to death row what's another dead ranger?" he smirked. 

"Let her go or I won't afford you all those years of life on death row I'll execute you right here and now," Gage answered him back edging his way towards Cyrano's voice finally getting a glimpse of two dark figures one holding the other around the neck. 

"That's if I don't kill you first," again Cyrano laughed his over confidence coming through. 

Gage remained silent trying to circle behind the two of them so he could get the drop of Cyrano and free his partner. 

The silence was beginning to wear on Cyrano and he shouted out again, "Gage I'm going take out Sydney first then you." 

Still Gage didn't answer and Cyrano backed another step back dragging Syd with him the gun pressed to her temple. They were in front of him by just a few steps Gage could hear Sydney start to talk. "He'll kill you Cyrano, you can count on it just like you can count on the sun coming up. He'll strike and you won't even know it." 

"Shut up, shut up," Cyrano snarled back at her taking another step back yanking her back with him not counting on her stumbling against him throwing him off balance to stumble slightly too his hand with the gun going in the air. That gave Syd the opportunity to drive her elbow into Cyrano's stomach. 

As Cyrano fought to keep his balance he lost his gripe on Syd dropping the gun to floor at the same time Gage stepping in at that moment, with a hard punch. Going to the ground he tried to grab at Gage's leg only to meet with a blow to the side from Gage's foot as he delivered a kick. By now Syd had the gun and was standing over Cyrano poised to shoot, the officers pouring into the garage the lights coming on. 

Going behind his partner Gage rubbed his hand up her back using the other hand to take the gun from her allowing their back up to take Cyrano into custody and her in his arms. 

"I'm all right Gage," she mumbled against him her body still trembling knowing how easy it would have been to pull that trigger and end Cyrano's life. 

"You're not all right you've broke out your stitches and your shoulder is bleeding," he told her leading her out of the garage towards the car, stopping for a moment as Walker pulled in to tell him he was taking Syd to the hospital. 

**_Later At Home…_**

Gage stood in the bedroom doorway leaning against the frame quietly watching Syd sleep. She had been exhausted when he had tucked the covers around her even though she protested she was fine. She had been asleep in his arms within moments of him laying down with her. He had got his full eight hours getting up leaving her to sleep a little longer while he squared things with Walker and Trivette. 

The senior rangers had gotten to Benton Pharmaceuticals just as Doctor Philips was being brought out. They had easily been able to stop them and once they knew that Philips was safe they headed over to Marshal Benton's estate to help finish things up there. 

Dwight Benton had been found upstairs and thanks to the family butler a lot of the details had been filled in. Once Dwight had found out what his father had done to his wife Marshal drugged him up. The plan was to have him committed, diminished capacity because of Sally's murder. 

All the research that had supposedly been done over the last few years by Benton's people was being reviewed with many more questionable acquisitions coming to light. 

"Gage," Syd murmured her eyes slowly opening. 

"Hey sleepy how you feeling?" Gage smiled sitting on the edge of the bed taking her hands. 

"What time is it?" 

"Late afternoon. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up Honey. You've been out for almost twelve hours," he told her leaning down to kiss her. 

"Cyrano?" 

"Locked up he isn't getting away this time," Gage tried to assure her helping her as she tried to sit up. 

"I wanted to kill him, I wanted to pull that trigger and end his life right then and there. My mind kept screaming the world will be such a better place without him in it…" 

"Shh Syd it's all right I've had those feeling myself. It wasn't easy for me not to put a bullet in that high tech carjacker. He killed Marilyn and her fiancée, took my hearing and was trying to kill me. When I had him down the gun pointing at his head… I just wanted him to pay…" 

"But you didn't kill him," Syd interjected. 

"And you didn't kill Cyrano either," he told her carefully bringing her to his chest to rest there. 

"I don't know that I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been there to stop me," she confessed pushing herself closer to him. 

"You would have realized that killing him would make you no better then him," Gage confidently told. "I know you pretty well Sydney that is the kind of mistake you wouldn't have made." 

"How can you be so sure Gage?" she questioned leaning back to look in his face. 

Letting his hand go to her face he gently held her to whisper, "My heart knows Syd that's how I know." 

"Francis you really are my lucky charm you know," she smiled letting her own hand caress his cheek. "I just never want to loose you," she murmured pulling him forward so her lips could reach his letting him press her back against the pillows. 

"Umm," Gage muttered suddenly remembering, "I have something I've been wanting to give you since the other day." 

"What?" she asked still not letting go. 

"Give me a second I have to go get it," he answered untangling himself from her and going to his dresser. A moment later he was back with a black jewellery case which he handed to her as he sat down beside her again. 

"Gage?" she questioned her hand trembling slightly. 

Leaning forward he kissed her forehead saying at the same time, "Open it." 

Lifting the lid she found a silver key nestled on the velvet folds inside the box. "A key?" she questioned trying not to show her surprise, bewilderment and maybe a little disappointment. 

"To your new domain," he smiled waving his hand around as he spoke noticing she wasn't that enthusiastic. "Syd are you all right?" 

"Yeah Gage fine," she smiled putting her good arm around him. "I was just looking for a little of that tender loving care you were promising me," she told him pulling him down on top of her drawing a passionate kiss from him. "I love you so much Gage…" 

"But?" he had pulled back to look in her face something was bothering her that he knew what that something was, was the question. 

"Why do you think there always is a but?" 

"I don't know Syd maybe because there usually always is," he replied his finger teasing her cheek. "I will find out you know." 

"Good then you will know the right thing to say to me won't you?" she smiled. 

"Syd I want to know the right thing to say to you now…" 

"When the time is right you'll know what to say Gage," she smiled again pulling him back down on top of her. 

"When the time is right," he mumbled between kisses knowing she wasn't about to say anything more. He loved her what more could there be… 

The phone rang and she reached out to grab it answering, "Cooke and Gage residence." 

He smiled the words, "Cooke and Gage residence," sounding not quite perfect to him but he let it pass giving into what she had said, "When the time was right he would know the right words to say to her." 

The End 


End file.
